The Serpent's Claws : A Founders fanfiction
by crazy-acting
Summary: Prologue et explications à l'intérieur. Quatre sorciers décident de construire une école pour enseigner la magie aux jeunes sorciers les protéger des Moldus. Pairing Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle. SS/RS, SS/RR, M pour une raison. Rowena est fascinée par Salazar et veut percer ses secrets, mais ce n'est pas que de la curiosité.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Bon, eh bien voilà... Je vais vous présenter cette fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps! :3/p  
Vous vous doutez bien, j'imagine, que ce ne sera pas un prologue très officiel... C'est plus une grande introduction personnelle à ce que je compte écrire, et des infos sur les dates de publication, tout ça...

L'histoire: Elle consistera en une romance entre Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle. Elle se passe dans la période de construction de Poudlard/début de l'enseignement, éventuellement de la séparation de Salazar des autres fondateurs. Il ne tiendra qu'à vous si vous voulez une fin heureuse ou pas, car je suis toujours la voix du lecteur, pauvre impuissante que je suis.

Longueur: Je pense écrire une vingtaine de chapitres ou une quinzaine, ça dépend de la popularité de l'histoire... Je la finirai de toute manière, car jamais je n'ai aussi senti une fic! :D

Publication: Pour ceux ou celles qui sont concernés, sachez que nous sommes actuellement en période de B... Hum. De B... - Bon. de B. A. C. Je n'ai pas encore commencé mes révisions officielles, comme je m'accorde quelques jours de repos avant de commencer la torture. Enfin repos... D'écriture. Le chapitre un a été écrit en une nuit, juste avant que je n'écrive ce prologue, et le chapitre deux devrait être terminé demain. Ensuite, je risque d'écrire le troisième entre mes révisions, un peu par ci, un peu par là, et publié dans trois/quatre jours. Quand le B. sera fini, je vous préviendrai et je pourrais enfin écrire sans relâche! :D Mais ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, Merlin sait si c'est difficile de se motiver pour travailler... Je préfère nettement écrire.

Rating: Si c'est écrit M, c'est bien pour une raison. Il n'y aura pas de scène à chaque chapitre car ce n'est pas non plus un porno, mais j'essaie de garder ça réaliste. Oui, enfin réaliste dans la mesure du possible (et du voulu), vous m'aurez comprise.

Et ma requête pour vous, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, c'est de me laisser quelques petites reviews de rien du tout car ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir d'avoir quelques retours!

Bonne lecture! :3 x


	2. Chapter 2

The Serpent's Claws

**Chapitre I**

Le soleil venait juste de se lever sur la colline enneigée lorsque Godric, Helga, Rowena et Salazar y parvinrent. Ils étaient fatigués, et marchaient depuis la fin de la nuit. Ils avaient effectué le voyage à cheval, mais avaient du rendre ces derniers pour cause du temps de location des animaux. Godric marchait devant, d'un pas assuré et ferme, masquant son épuisement aux autres. Après tout, même en hiver, il faisait horriblement chaud et lourd sous toutes ces fourrures.

Helga et Rowena discutaient d'un air faussement réjoui, car elles préparaient en fait secrètement l'assassinat de Godric. Qui, à part lui, aurait pu avoir l'idée d'acheter un terrain dans un endroit pareil? Heureusement, il y avait un hameau à "proximité", mais ça devait être l'endroit le plus perdu au monde. À part, bien sûr, l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

Quant à lui, Salazar traînait à l'écart, marchant d'une manière très irrégulière. Il avait le pas rapide et élancé, mais il s'arrêtait souvent pour réfléchir, attendait que les deux femmes le dépassent, puis se remettait à tracer, les narguant du regard lorsqu'il les dépassait. Généralement, Helga se hâtait de la rattraper malgré ses courtes jambes, mais Rowena trouvait cela enfantin et stupide. Malgré son air hautin, Salazar n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin qui s'ennuyait.

Rowena avait grandi avec Helga, qui était la fille de sa nourrice. Elles vivaient dans le château du père de Rowena, Lord Serdaigle, qui malgré les apparences trompeuses d'un homme aigri se préoccupait beaucoup du bonheur des deux filles. Il les laissait ensemble tout le temps, et restait souvent seul dans son cabinet à lire et écrire. Rowena connaissait donc Helga comme sa sœur, et réciproquement. Il était donc normal qu'elles aient passé autant de temps ensemble.

À leurs seize ans, le père de Rowena mourut. Accablées de chagrin, elles avaient décidé de partir du château et de parcourir le monde, à la recherche de magie, de connaissances et bien sûr d'autres sorciers. Bien sûr, c'était plus l'idée de Rowena que de Helga de partir, mais elle savait que son amie était elle aussi tentée. Et c'est ainsi que pendant huit mois et dix-sept jours, la Dame de Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle avaient parcouru une bonne partie du nord de l'Angleterre et de l'Écosse en quête de magie.

Elles avaient trouvé Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard sur leur chemin, au cours d'une bataille contre des Moldus amateurs de bûchers et de chasse aux sorcières. Les quatre, sans mentionner qu'ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié en raison de leur... particularité, élaborèrent alors l'idée d'un école pour personnes douées de talents magiques, qui serait invisible aux yeux du monde Moldu. L'idée avait tellement plu qu'ils s'étaient immédiatement mis à la recherche un terrain, et que Godric, l'impulsif, en avait acheté un sur un coup de tête.

Et enfin, ils se retrouvaient au sommet de cette "colline" (ils ne savaient pas si c'était une petite montagne ou une grande colline), exténués. Helga grelottait de froid et Godric, en parfait gentleman et aussi pour des raisons pratiques, lui passa sa grosse fourrure sur les épaules. Helga n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la sueur qui y perlait et s'y serra pour sentir la chaleur.

Salazar eut un léger sourire à ce spectacle, puis lança une œillade à Godric, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Rowena aussi avait observé la scène d'un air impassible, mais ne fit rien. Elle regardait son amie d'un œil à la fois tendre et critique. Elle savait bien qu'Helga avait un penchant pour les hommes du genre de Godric, et ne souhaitait pas la voir souffrir d'un amour pareil.

Avec un léger soupir, elle suivit les autres qui s'étaient relevés, mais ne remarqua pas Salazar, qui avait traîné derrière comme à son habitude. Avec un sourire, il la dépassa et lui fit une queue de poisson. Un peu vexée, Rowena s'arrêta et attendit qu'il soit plus loin pour recommencer à avancer.

Quel idiot.

Il continua son petit jeu sur trois foulées, mais s'en lassa à l'approche du point culminant de la colline.

"Ici, ce sera parfait!" rugit Godric d'un air joyeux.

"Ce n'est pas un peu trop proche de la forêt?" s'inquiéta Helga. "J'ai entendu qu'il y avait beaucoup de créatures magiques et..."

"... Et c'est un sujet que je compte enseigner!" la coupa Godric. Il remarqua son air incertain. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui l'enseignerai. Dépêchez-vous, vieux traînards..."

"Traînards peut-être, mais pas si vieux je te rappelle!" s'insurgea Rowena.

Salazar prit son temps, et écopa d'une moquerie de son ami Godric. "Tu en mets, du temps... Je croyais que les serpents étaient rapides."

Un sourire répondit à cette petite provocation. "Et moi, je croyais que les lions étaient plus futés. Je vois mal nos élèves faire tout ce chemin seulement pour recevoir un médiocre cours sur les créatures magiques."

Godric tira Salazar dans ses bras, à l'inconfort de ce dernier. Tant mieux, c'était le but.

"Mon ami, regarde autour de toi. Pas de frontières à part l'horizon et le ciel, pas de Moldus à des centaines de miles... N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais?" Il lui frotta les cheveux amicalement, un peu à la manière d'un ours, et relâcha son emprise.  
Salazar se dégagea et se remit ses cheveux sombres en place. Il lança un regard irrité à son compagnon si plein d'entrain.

"Oui, mais parfois des limites sont nécessaires... Tu ne comptes pas faire apparaître le château... Par magie?"

Ses yeux regardèrent Godric d'un air joueur, qui rit silencieusement. "Exactement."

Le grand sorcier se tourna vers ses amis. Le soleil à présent levé, il faisait briller les cheveux de Godric d'éclats rouge et or. Il imposa sa stature, comme au moment de prendre une décision importante. Il regarda tour à tour Salazar, Rowena, puis Helga.

"On a toute la journée pour construire ce château, alors de l'entrain que diable. Je veux voir un sourire sur tous ces visages bien trop mornes."

Il leva les bras d'un air satisfait, ne remarquant apparemment pas les regards assassins des trois autres.

"Premièrement, fulmina Rowena, tu n'es pas notre chef."

"Même si tu sembles le croire," appuya Salazar.

"Et ensuite, je nous vois mal claquer des doigts et faire apparaître un château, comme ça! Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous faudrait un plan, de l'organisation, et avant tout, du repos?" termina Helga.

Godric se vit vaincu. Il fut décidé que seulement la pièce principale serait érigée dans la journée. Les tâches furent ainsi réparties: Godric et Helga étaient responsables de trouver les pierres, Salazar de les tailler, et Rowena de les placer.

La journée fut longue. Au fur et à mesure que Helga et Godric amenaient les pierres par sortilèges de lévitation, elles retomba brutalement devant Salazar, qui ne savait pas comment les tailler, même par magie.

"Laissez, Salazar. Nous n'avons qu'à échanger nos..."

"Pourquoi vous? Pourquoi pas tu?" demanda-t-il avec une rapidité surprenante.

"Quoi, comment..."

"Eh bien, je suis le seul que _tu_ vouvoies. Je me sens un peu exclus, tu sais." Il la regarda d'un faux air misérable.

"Vous... Tu..." Rowena se força d'un air irrité. "Eh bien je ne_ te_ connais que depuis quelques semaines. C'est tout. Mais si tu veux, je peux te tutoyer..."

"Je veux, en effet. Et je te signale que Godric aussi, tu le connais depuis seulement quelques semaines."

Il savait décidément où argumenter, et Rowena se sentit terriblement gênée. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément Salazar et ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'inclure dans son cercle d'amis proches.

"Godric, lui, a fait des efforts pour s'intégrer." Sur cette belle note dont Rowena était fière, Salazar partit sans dire un mot, lui laissant sa place. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit embarrassée.

"Salazar, attendez... Euh attends!"

Mais il était déjà le dos tourné à attendre les pierres taillées.

La journée passa lentement, chacun se fatiguant à sa tâche. Rowena avait des courbatures dans les bras à force de lever sa baguette, de la redescendre afin de couper et tailler des pierres, sans mentionner l'immense perte d'énergie causée par tout cet usage de magie.

"Je vais tuer Godric", souffla Helga en revenant. Rowena l'observa: elle était couverte de boue, d'égratignures et de branches dans les cheveux. Avec culpabilité, elle trouva que ça lui allait bien.

"On va tous tuer Godric," renchérit-elle.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous devant le bâtiment que Salazar avait construit: ça avait tout l'air d'une entrée de château royal, qui rappela à Rowena avec un pincement au cœur le château Serdaigle. Les pierres s'emboîtaient parfaitement les unes dans les autres, les murs semblaient stables et solides. Il ne manquait que la porte, pour laquelle Salazar avait laissé une grande ouverture.

"Après vous, mon Seigneur." Salazar fit une révérence moqueuse devant Godric.

Ce dernier sourit à la moquerie de son ami, et fit apparaître de grandes lattes de bois entourées par une monture en acier, puis enfin deux poignées en forme de lion. Il sourit à son oeuvre.

"Tu n'aurais pas pu faire moins sobre?" demanda Rowena d'un ton sarcastique. Helga lui lança un regard amusé.

Et les deux hommes se placèrent sur le côté, étendant un bras, afin de laisser passer les deux jeunes femmes.

Selon Rowena, Salazar avait pensé à presque tout. Il y avait une table, une cheminée, des chaises, un bassin et même un miroir.

"Oh Salazar, c'est magnifique!" s'émerveilla Helga.

"Magnifique oui, mais j'espère que nous n'allons pas dormir sur le sol." coupa sèchement Rowena.

"Eh bien j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez choisir l'emplacement de vos lits," répliqua Salazar d'un air offensé. "D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà placé le mien."

Il pointa un coin de la pièce bien aménagé. Il y avait un beau lit de soieries vertes, avec même une table de nuit, une bougie et une pile de livres. Salazar coupa soudain son contact avec les trois autres et se dirigea vers son coin. Il se saisit d'un livre et s'allongea prestement sur son matelas. Il n'avait apparemment oublié aucun luxe lorsqu'il tira une ficelle qui fit tomber des rideaux, sous les yeux ébahis de Rowena.

Quel culot...

"Sinon," commença Godric pour apaiser la gêne générale, "j'ai chassé un cerf pour le dîner de ce soir. Nous n'avons qu'à nous installer sur cette table et... Salazar?"

"Déjà mangé", répliqua nonchalamment la voix de Salazar derrière les rideaux.

Avec un air agacé, Godric s'assit et procéda à la cuisson express du cerf et distribua les morceaux.

Rowena regarda une fois dans la direction du coin de Salazar, et soupira. Il était si... étrange. En plus de ça, il se comportait sans manières. Enfin si, songea Rowena. Si une chose se voyait, c'était que Salazar étant un homme extrêmement bien éduqué. Mais il semblait choisir ce qui lui plaisait dans ce comportement de gentleman, et n'appliquait au maximum que la moitié des codes. Rowena savait classer les gens, et pourtant... Elle n'y arrivait pas avec lui. Dans les dernières semaines, il l'avait fascinée. Et pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas parlé, si ce n'était pour des questions purement administratives. Néanmoins, il s'était montré plus proche d'elle aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Il avait l'air instable dans ses comportements sociaux, d'où la manière avec laquelle il réagissait ou pas aux plaisanteries de Godric. Ce que Rowena parvenait à retenir de lui et qui était certain était qu'il était d'une intelligence extrême, ainsi que d'un grande ruse et débrouillardise. Mais aussi, Salazar possédait une grande beauté. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Rowena sentait ses joues rougir à chaque fois qu'il tournait son visage vers elle, car il regardait si rarement les gens quand il leur parlait... Elle voulait plonger dans ses yeux bleus verts et percer ses secrets...

Rowena s'étouffa presque sur sa cuisse de cerf. Non. Elle devait s'interdire de ressentir ça pour lui. Pas ça. Elle savait où ça la mènerait, et ça ne serait qu'au malheur. Elle ne voulait pas d'amour dans sa vie. Son pouls s'accéléra et elle réalisa deux choses:

La première était qu'elle avait peur de Salazar Serpentard.

La seconde était qu'elle avait peur de lui car elle savait qu'elle pourrait en tomber amoureuse.

_Bon, eh bien voilà le début de ma première fic sur les fondateurs de Poudlard... N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions ou à me faire part de vos impressions, je n'attends que ça! x_


	3. Chapter 3

The Serpent's Claws  
**Chapitre II**

~o~

Après avoir fait apparaître des lits de fortune et dormi, tous se réveillèrent aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Salazar avait bien pris la peine d'installer des fenêtres pour laisser passer la lumière, et ce fut avec des grognements mécontents que les rayons du soleil furent accueillis. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne se réveilla pas, profitant de l'ombre artificielle de son lit à baldaquin. Il fallut que Godric se lève et le tire de son lit d'une manière un peu bourrue au goût de Rowena. Son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit Salazar tomber par terre, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, et les remettre en place rapidement de peur que l'on ne les voie comme ça. Pourtant, elle trouvait que ça lui allait peut-être mieux que ses cheveux tirés en arrière, qui lui donnaient l'air plus austère et dur.

"Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous descendent en ville pour chercher des provisions, des informations, et si vous en trouvez, d'éventuels professeurs." dit Helga sagement.

"J'y vais!" déclarèrent en même temps Salazar et Godric, à présent pleinement réveillés.

"Ah non, pas question que vous soyez ensemble! Comme si on avait besoin de se faire remarquer! Rowena, tu iras. Moi, je tiendrai notre ami Godric en laisse."

"Hé!" s'indigna-t-il.

"Mais... Ça veut dire que je dois y aller avec-" commença Rowena.

"Moi." La coupa Salazar.

Rowena avala bruyamment et se tourna vers lui sans vraiment le regarder.

"Aucun problème," dit-elle sans conviction.

Salazar se détourna sans aucune expression et se hâta de revêtir son manteau.

"Couvre toi Rowena," lui dit-il, "Il neige dehors."

~o~

En effet, il neigeait dru. Rowena s'enveloppa dans sa fourrure et s'avança à travers la porte que Salazar tenait ouverte. Le vent soufflait fort dehors, et faisait ployer les arbres et dévier la neige. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de refermer la porte, mais celle-ci refusait de bouger. Elle poussa avec son corps mais rien n'y fit. Soudain, la lourde porte bougea et se ferma avec un claquement sec. Avec le sifflement du vent dans les oreilles, elle n'avait pas senti la présence bouger vers elle, jusqu'au moment où le corps chaud de Salazar se fut placé derrière le sien, sa main sur la sienne, et qu'il eut poussé avec elle.

"Godric aurait pu choisir encore plus lourd," commenta Salazar avec dédain.

Il s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était venu aider Rowena de son pas fier et rapide.

"Attends moi!" se plaignit-elle!

Elle avait horreur de quémander. Elle courut vers lui tant bien que mal et le rattrapa. Elle avait également horreur d'être laissée derrière.

Ses yeux profitèrent de l'opacité de la neige pour étudier à son aise celui qui l'intéressait tant. Elle avait senti avec quelle force il avait fermé la porte. Si mince qu'il fut, il était apparemment bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air, et Rowena se demanda avec certes une légère honte à quoi devait ressembler son corps. Elle se chassa de la tête cette pensée, et faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux de Salazar posés sur elle et son sourire mesquin dans le coin de la bouche.

_Oh non_, songea-t-elle._ Faites qu'il ne soit pas un Legilimens._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village de Pré-au-Lard, naturellement il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Personne ne devait oser sortir par un froid pareil. Alors que Rowena luttait pour ne pas grelotter de froid, Salazar ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse quelconque, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Il y avait seulement quelques petits cristaux de glace coincés dans sa barbe naissante, qui brillaient et intriguaient Rowena telle une pie. Elle se rabroua mentalement et entra avec lui dans une auberge.

Il n'y avait presque personne à l'intérieur, mais ils préférèrent garder leur capuchon. Ils ne voulaient pas trop être vus, même par des sorciers. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

"Excusez-moi." demanda Rowena.

L'aubergiste ne se retourna pas.

"Pardon."

Aucune réponse.

"Vous avez entendu?" siffla Salazar d'une voix claire.

L'aubergiste se retourna brusquement. Avec un regard inquiet, il dévisagea les deux nouveaux arrivants de son auberge.

"Oui? Vous voulez?"

"Des renseignements," dit Rowena. "Dites nous, où est-ce que nous pourrions trouver des provisions? C'est pour plusieurs mois."

"Dites donc, vous êtes combien? C'est moi le fournisseur mais je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de choses si vous êtes nombreux."

"Oh, ça ira sûrement, nous ne sommes que qu-"

Un coup de coude de Salazar dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle.

"Nous sommes deux," rattrapa Salazar. "Nous sommes un couple, et nous avons récemment acheté une parcelle de terre. Nous comptons nous installer ici, ce village est une aubaine pour les sorciers..."

Rowena fut stupéfaite par l'aisance avec laquelle il mentait et racontait une histoire plus que plausible à l'aubergiste. Elle aurait presque pu y croire elle-même. Lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné, elle lança un regard noir à Salazar.

"J'espère que tu sais que ça m'a fait mal." elle ne tenta même pas de le regarder, et croisa les bras, adossée au comptoir.

"Oh, bien sûr que si. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Godric a une dette envers plusieurs personnes dans cette ville. Il me l'a précisé juste avant notre départ, et je n'aimerais pas qu'un matin nous trouvions dix hommes en colère à notre porte." Salazar avait répondu d'une manière faussement nonchalante, ce qui énerva Rowena.

"D'accord, mais tu aurais pu éviter l'histoire du couple. C'est trop classique."

"Qu'aurais tu proposé, alors?" s'amusa-t-il presque.

"Eh bien je ne sais pas, peut-être des frères et sœurs? Ou un père et sa fille?"

"Ah, mais tu as raison, c'est tellement plus plausible." L'ironie de sa voix aurait pu faire couler n'importe qui. Rowena décida de laisser tomber.

Lorsque l'aubergiste revint, Rowena était toujours sobrement debout à attendre, les bras croisés, et Salazar avait tiré une chaise dos à Rowena, et s'était assis dessus à califourchon. Il avait la tête posée sur les bras, d'un air ennuyé, ses yeux regardant dans le vide.

"Vous avez de la chance, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Une cargaison arrive dans exactement deux jours, avec toutes les provisions dont vous avez besoin. Malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'il vous faudra rester jusqu'à son arrivée. En plus, je vous vois mal repartir par ce temps là." dit l'aubergiste.

Rowena comprit tout de suite qu'il voulait les faire rester pour louer une chambre. Elle allait répondre poliment que non quand un regard de Salazar la fit repenser à ce qu'elle allait dire.

"D'accord, nous allons rester. J'espère que votre livreur n'aura pas de problèmes, avec la neige... Et une dernière question, mon brave, auriez-vous un hibou? Il faut que j'envoie un message à ma bonne qui garde notre maison, pour la prévenir."

L'aubergiste acquiesça, et revint avec une chouette.

Salazar lança un coup d'œil faussement impressionné à Rowena pour son habile retournement de situation. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir placé Helga dans la position de bonne, mais n'en fut nullement gêné.

Soudain, Rowena s'assit lourdement sur la chaise voisine de celle de Salazar et se prit la tête entre les mains. Celui-ci la dévisagea.

"Ça ne va pas?" dit-il silencieusement.

"Si, si, ça va. Il me faut juste du repos. On a marché pendant six heures sans manger ni s'arrêter, je pense que je vais me coucher tout de suite." elle avait la voix fatiguée.

Salazar se sentit soudain un peu coupable. Il avait une meilleure condition physique que Rowena, qui ne sortait presque jamais afin de lire des livres. En plus, il avait oublié qu'elle avait tendance à cacher ses faiblesse ou à ne pas les admettre. Il tenta de ne pas paraître trop gêné.

"Mange vite avant."

"Non, ça ira. Je mangerai demain. Là, il faut vraiment que je dorme. Bonne nuit."

Elle se leva d'un pas chancelant et monta les escaliers lentement, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop avachie. Elle entra dans la chambre, mais ne remarqua pas que Salazar la suivait.

"Tu veux de l'aide?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, merci. Je vais me déshabiller, alors ferme la porte."

Salazar n'appréciait pas ce ton autoritaire, mais le mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute, et il s'efforça d'essayer de se sentir coupable, même si cela n'entrait pas dans ses morales. Avec un grognement agacé, il ferma la porte et redescendit en bas alors que Rowena enfila une robe de nuit et se glissa dans les couvertures chaudes.

Elle s'endormit si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser à Salazar.

~o~

_Bon, je suis désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court. Je me rattraperai au prochain, surtout parce que là, je suis exténuée (il est actuellement presque deux heures) et quitte à écrire de la merde, je préfère faire court. J'ai préparé la scène pour les actions qui vont suivre, je n'ai pas voulu faire trop lourd. J'ai tenu le délai et j'en suis fière! Mais en pur génie, je n'ai bien sûr pas relu..._  
_Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez la moindre suggestion concernant un personnage, un événement... N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Profitez bien de la lecture, et bonne soirée! x_


	4. Chapter 4

The Serpent's Claws

**Chapitre III**

~o~

Rowena fut réveillée en sursaut par un volet qui claque. Elle leva son buste brusquement, ses cheveux tout en désordre. Elle regarda dans la direction du bruit, et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Elle en déduit qu'elle avait dû se coucher vers cinq heures du soir, puisqu'ils étaient partis vers dix heures au matin. La tempête faisait toujours rage dehors, et même si elle ne voyait rien, elle pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent tourbillonnant de neige. Son ventre émit un léger son de faim, et elle dut admettre que c'était stupide de ne pas manger avant d'aller se coucher. Une partie d'elle avait refusé de le faire seulement pour contredire Salazar, et elle se sentit particulièrement stupide. Depuis quand jouait-elle à ce jeu d'enfant?

En parlant de Salazar, elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Sans trop y croire, elle regarda dans la deuxième place de son lit: personne n'avait touché les draps, elle se demanda même si il était entré.

Elle décida de se lever pour aller chercher à manger. Sa main chercha sa baguette dans ses robes étalées sur une chaise, et elle commença à descendre.

"Lumos!" murmura-t-elle. Il faisait sombre, et le peu de gens qui devaient avoir loué une chambre dans cette auberge dormaient. Rowena tenta de ne pas faire trop de bruit en descendant les escaliers, mais ceux-ci craquaient à chacun de ses pas. À son soulagement, elle arriva en bas sans n'avoir réveillé personne. Tout le monde dormait.

Elle se tut mentalement.

Tout le monde, peut-être pas. Parce que dans le coin de la pièce principale, une chandelle était allumée sur un bureau, avec un homme occupé à écrire. Rowena le reconnut tout de suite.

Le dos droit et accoudé au bureau, Salazar griffonnait ce qui semblait être un plan. Sans un bruit, Rowena s'approcha, mais resta à distance. Elle observa à quel point son tracé était sûr, il n'utilisait même pas de règle pour faire des traits droits. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à quel point c'était un bon dessinateur. Il était bien meilleur qu'elle, songea-t-elle avec une pointe de regret.

"Je te dérange?" dit soudainement Salazar sans se retourner.

Rowena eut la langue paralysée.

"Non," déglutit-elle, "J'allais chercher à manger."

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle lui demanda:

"Et toi, tu ne dors pas?" demanda-t-elle en chassant de sa voix toute émotion. En essayant, du moins.

"Non. J'ai des choses à faire."

"Comme dessiner les plans du château sans consulter personne?"

Il se retourna vivement. "Qui te dit que je n'ai consulté personne?" siffla-t-il.

"Eh bien c'est logique. Premièrement, Godric aime avoir les choses en main, tu le sais. Ensuite, je doute qu'il aimerait avoir la salle commune de sa maison construite dans les ailes du rez-de-chaussée. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait une tour..."

"Il t'avait dit? Car tu connais mieux Godric que moi?" piqua Salazar.

"Eh bien, il me l'a dit juste comme ça, sur le moment." rougit Rowena.

"Peut-être... Mais sa maison sera mieux en bas. En fait, c'est toi que j'avais l'intention de mettre dans cette tour."

"V...Vraiment?" Rowena fut surprise.

Salazar la regarda d'un air un peu moqueur.

"Je sais que tu détestes être au sol. Que tu préfères être... dans les_ airs_." Ses yeux pénétrèrent les siens l'air de dire "_Je sais ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache._"

Rowena le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. _Non, ce n'est pas possible... Il ne peut pas savoir._

"Merci. C'est gentil. Mais il faudra faire une autre tour pour Godric."

Et elle partit sans rien dire d'autre, le pouls plus rapide que la normale. D'ailleurs, elle savait très bien que non, ce n'était pas gentil. C'était une pure insinuation.

Rowena n'avait dit à personne ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir durant son errance avec Helga, pas même à cette dernière. Elle lui avait caché son plus grand secret, ce qui faisait sur elle un point de pression énorme. En effet, Rowena était un Animagus. Elle pouvait se transformer en aigle quand elle voulait, et pouvait s'échapper du monde des humains pendant quelques temps. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, elle avait du mal à marcher et s'assit sur l'un des chaises. Elle se sentait probablement faible à cause de son manque d'énergie, mais cette nouvelle ne contribuait pas à la calmer. Soudain, elle n'avait plus faim, et elle décida d'aller se recoucher.

La tension accumulée dans les jours passés, à cacher son secret aux autres, menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Alors qu'elle voulait percer les secrets de Salazar, c'était lui qui avait percé les siens. Elle était à présent persuadée que c'était un Legilimens, mais elle n'avait pas assez de courage ni d'énergie pour aller le supplier de ne rien dire. Elle marcha rapidement, et le dépassa le plus vite possible. Elle sentait les larmes venir à ses yeux et se hâta encore plus. Malheureusement, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et au moment où elle allait poser le pied sur la première marche, elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

C'était un sanglot à la fois de frustration et de peur. Rowena espéra que Salazar ne l'avait pas entendue et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle se jeta sur le lit et serra l'oreiller contre elle. Toute sa maîtrise s'était envolée, elle n'était pas au niveau de Salazar. Elle se souvint soudain pourquoi elle évitait la compagnie des gens trop curieux, ou des gens tout court. Elle s'imagina rejetée par ses amis, par Godric, par Helga, qui la blâmaient pour n'avoir rien dit. Elle avait voulu à tout prix que cela reste un secret, son secret ultime, ce qui la rendait forte et à la fois faible. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant à tout prix de retenir ses sanglots étouffés. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un l'entende.

~o~

Salazar avait entendu Rowena pleurer avant de monter les marches. Une partie de lui se dit qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, à toujours faire celle qui savait tout, à se croire supérieure aux autres. Une autre partie se sentait un peu mal. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait pu ne pas comprendre cette insinuation et simplement répliquer comme une personne normale. Mais Salazar avait oublié que c'était Rowena, et que même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître, elle avait compris. Elle comprenait beaucoup de choses. Presque trop aux yeux de Salazar...

Il avait l'habitude de lire en les autres comme on lit en un livre simple et fluide. Rowena, c'était le contraire. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de difficulté à lire en quelqu'un, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle l'intriguait tant. Son esprit était un tel fouillis que seule elle devait comprendre... Il s'attardait parfois sur des bribes de souvenirs sans intérêt, sur sa vie avant sa fuite. Mais il avait du mal à trouver des souvenirs récents clairs. Il avait cependant vu quelque chose de très intéressant il y a quelques jours: Rowena était un Animagus. Et pas n'importe lequel, un Animagus d'aigle.

Il avait compris, en faisant diverses allusions à Helga, que Rowena ne l'avait dit à personne. Il avait trouvé à la fois son point fort et son point faible, et était très fier de lui. Après cette découverte, il comprenait bien mieux l'esprit de Rowena, et comprenait aussi bien mieux le monde en le regardant à travers ses yeux. Derrière ce masque froid et supérieur se cachait une personne d'une grande sensibilité, qui avait seulement du mal à communiquer et à accepter les autres.

Mais Salazar avait aussi saisi quelques sentiments que Rowena essayait d'interpréter. Des sentiments envers lui.

Il n'y comprenait absolument rien, pas plus qu'elle. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti d'amour, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il la fascinait autant qu'elle le fascinait lui, et il cherchait à mettre un doigt sur ce que c'était.

Il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même._ Si tu crois qu'elle t'aime, tu es encore plus stupide qu'un Moldu_.

Sur ce, il se remit à son ouvrage. Il dessina une deuxième tour pour les Gryffondor, mais c'était seulement pour Rowena. Il essayait de se déculpabiliser de l'avoir faite pleurer, même si d'un côté, il estimait que c'était sa faute à elle si elle était dans cet état. Elle n'avait qu'à pas cacher de tels secrets, voilà tout! Puis Salazar se demanda, avec un peu d'appréhension: et son secret à lui, alors? Qui le percera?

~o~

Le lendemain matin, ni Rowena ni Salazar n'avaient bonne mine. Elle avait les yeux rouges et lui les yeux bordés de cernes. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle descendit. La salle de l'auberge était très différente lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur...

Au moins une vingtaine de Gobelins étaient entrés dans la pièce, l'un montant sur un autre pour accéder au comptoir.

"Hé!" interpellèrent-ils l'aubergiste.

"Oui?" Le pauvre homme avait l'air surpris de voir d'un coup autant de monde dans son auberge, mais déçus. Car les gobelins n'étaient pas de potentiels clients, ils ne payaient jamais.

"Nous venons d'arriver au village, nous avons ouï dire qu'un certain Godric Gryffondor était passé par là. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard?" demanda le gobelin d'un air sournois.

"Ah, mon p'tit seigneur, vous savez, il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient à la tête de Sanglier. Mes seuls clients sont ces deux-là, peut-être qu'ils en savent quelque chose..."

Tous les gobelins se tournèrent vers eux. Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'avança en titubant, peut-être sous le poids de tous les sacs qu'il portait.

"Nous recherchons un certain..."

"Oui, on a entendu." Le coupa Salazar d'un air irrité. "Et non, on ne l'a pas vu. Désolé."

"Merci pour votre aide!" répliqua un petit gobelin.

Tout le groupe s'en alla, non sans lancer des regards noirs à Salazar. Celui-ci se tourna vers Rowena comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Attends, ce sont ça, les fameux créanciers?!" demanda-t-elle, l'air ahuri.

"Oui, et si tu pouvais éviter de trop parler de notre ami dans cet endroit ça arrangerait tout le monde..." répliqua Salazar.

"Mais il faut prévenir Godric! Si jamais ils montent jusqu'au château, et s'ils le trouvent... N'oublie pas que les gobelins sont féroces lorsqu'il s'agit d'or!''

"Non, on ne dira rien à Godric!" s'énerva soudainement Salazar. "Les gobelins ne se donneront pas la peine de monter de toute manière, ils vont se contenter d'attendre ici que Godric vienne! Il faudra juste l'empêcher de descendre."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux rien lui dire? Si c'est toi qu'il a prévenu en premier?" insinua Rowena.

"Eh bien tu connais Godric presque aussi bien que moi, à présent! Tu penses vraiment qu'il se cacherait? Je te parie qu'il descendrait tout de suite et se battrait avec eux." mentit Salazar.

Rowena ne dit rien et scruta son visage.

"Tu as lu ses pensées, hein?" murmura-t-elle pour n'être entendue que de lui.

Salazar fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et sortit dans la rue. La neige tombait plus doucement à présent, mais tout le village était blanc. Rowena le suivit, et ils croisèrent à nouveau les gobelins. La plupart ricanaient ou se plaignaient...

"Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sorciers? Je préfère encore les Moldus." ragea l'un d'eux.

"Oui, ils sont tous de mèche avec Gryffondor... Si jamais il ne me repaye pas..." s'énerva le gobelin qui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Il frappa du poing dans sa main.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Derlick, on va le retrouver..."

"Si ça se trouve, ces deux-là savent quelque chose..." murmura le petit gobelin de tout à l'heure. "Ils ressemblent à des complices."

Salazar leur tournait le dos. Et sans prévenir, il se pencha vers Rowena, posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'elle sursauta et alla presque en arrière, il l'attira vers lui par la taille.

"Tais toi," lui intima-t-il dans son baiser.

Rowena se sentait mal. Elle ne fit rien pendant que ses lèvres touchaient celles de Salazar, mais ses yeux s'affolaient. Elle voyait certains gobelins faire mine de vomir, et d'autres ricaner. Elle était à la fois en colère et agréablement surprise, Salazar n'allait pas trop loin. Ce qui sembla être une éternité ne dura au plus qu'un trentaine de secondes, et quand Salazar se retira, Rowena était paralysée.

"Des complices, mais oui." s'énerva un gobelin qui lança son coude dans les côtes du petit gobelin. "Je n'ai pas envie de rester longtemps dans cette ville, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas faire d'erreur!"

"Pardon, pardon... mais non, ils auraient pu l'être! Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de mariés dans ce trou pourri!"

Sur ce, les gobelins s'éloignèrent.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Salazar marcha vers la boutique du marchand de fournitures magiques, là où il avait prévu d'aller avant d'être interrompu par ces créatures peu aimables. Rowena, elle, était comme pétrifiée par un basilic. Soudain, elle reprit ses esprits et courut vers Salazar, alors qu'il allait entrer dans la boutique.

"C'était quoi, ça?" fulmina-t-elle.

"Quoi? De quoi tu parles?" questionna-t-il d'une manière très convaincante.

Rowena eut le temps d'apercevoir l'ébauche d'un sourire alors que Salazar poussait la porte et que la cloche sonna. Elle n'entendit pas les paroles que celui-ci murmura:

"Que ne ferait-on pas pour Godric Gryffondor..."

~o~

"Heureusement que ça ira plus vite avec ça qu'avec les provisions... Il a dit que ça serait prêt demain." dit Salazar.

"Je sais," dit Rowena. "J'étais là."

"Je sais." répondit Salazar.

Rowena avait du mal à le regarder après ce qu'il avait fait. Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge rapidement pour manger. Ils s'assirent à une table à côté d'une fenêtre, là où ils ne seraient pas facilement entendus. Après avoir mangé, Rowena demanda soudainement à Salazar:

"Mince, j'ai oublié de le faire hier soir, où est le hibou que je devais envoyer à Helga?" paniqua-t-elle. "Il ne faut pas que Godric descende pour nous chercher."

"Je l'ai fait." dit simplement Salazar. "Il devrait revenir avec sa réponse dans les heures qui suivent."

"Tiens, quand on parle du loup..." ironisa Rowena. Le hibou était passé par la porte et voletait un peu partout à leur recherche. Quand il les eut trouvé, il se posa sur l'épaule de Rowena.

Salazar se retint de faire un commentaire sur les oiseaux, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. En plus, elle était sur le point de découvrir qu'il était un Legilimens, autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Rowena retira l'oiseau, visiblement irritée, et déroula la lettre de Helga. Elle la lut, puis la passa à Salazar.

_Chère Rowena, _  
_Ce n'est pas grave si vous restez un jour de plus, nous allons continuer à travailler avec Godric. J'ai bien reçu les plans que toi et Salazar avez réalisé, et Godric est très content! Nous continuons le château en votre absence, nous avons aussi trouvé de la main d'œuvre dans la forêt... D'ailleurs, je pense qu'après ça, je n'y retournerai plus jamais, elle est vraiment horrible. Oh, Rowena, si tu savais toutes les créatures qui y vivent... Godric est ravi, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Nous avons d'ailleurs rencontré un clan de centaures, et ils sont aussi forts en diplomatie que Godric et Salazar. Nos premiers ennemis résident à côté de chez nous, c'est magnifique._  
_Je te souhaite bonne chance, Rowena, salue aussi Salazar. Revenez vite, c'est bien triste sans vous deux._

_Signé: Helga Poufsouffle_.

"Charmant." commenta Salazar.

Rowena était sur le point de retomber en colère.

"Tu as de la chance qu'ils aient aimé ton plan, et heureusement que tu m'as écoutée pour Godric." dit-elle.

"Je pense que tu es surtout déçue de ne pas avoir fait les plans toi même..." dit Salazar en regardant dans le vague. "Même si j'avoue que tu y as un peu contribué."

Comment savait-il? D'un côté, Rowena savait très bien comment, mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout, si ce qu'elle pensait était justifié, Salazar devait déjà savoir. Elle lui prit la lettre des mains et prononça la formule.

_Incendio_!

La lettre brûla sous leur yeux. Si quelqu'un la trouvait, en particulier un gobelin, ils auraient de plus gros problèmes que l'attente d'une livraison.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula très calmement. Salazar avait fait apparaître un bureau dans leur chambre de location et écrivait. Rowena ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté. Quant à elle, elle s'était promenée dans Pré-au-Lard, mais ne trouvant rien d'intéressant elle avait préféré rentrer et prendre un bon livre. Elle s'installa sur le lit qui, malheureusement, était juste en face de Salazar, et sortit son livre de Métamorphose. Elle l'ouvrit au chapitre sur la maîtrise du don d'Animagus et commença à lire avidement. Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas être une Métamorphomage, mais être Animagus était déjà quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Elle leva la tête de son livre pendant quelques instants et vit que Salazar la regardait. Il détourna aussitôt la tête et revint à son travail. _Il garde un contact visuel_, songea Rowena. Elle voulait dire ce qu'elle pensait à Helga, pour confirmer ses soupçons, mais elle ne comptait le faire seulement si Salazar révélait son secret. Elle n'était ni une tricheuse ni une mauvaise joueuse.

Et c'est l'esprit embrumé et plein des événements de la journée qu'elle se replongea avec difficulté dans son livre. Elle ne voulait pas, et pourtant elle ne pensait qu'à son baiser avec Salazar.

~o~

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai essayé d'un peu relire pour une fois, mais le résultat doit être bizarre puisque j'ai écouté Metallica pendant l'écriture. Dites moi si vous trouvez que tout va trop vite entre Rowena et Salazar, car j'ai peur de faire des bêtises. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont lu! ^^ x_


	5. Chapter 5

The Serpent's Claws

**Chapitre IV**

~o~

La nuit tomba très rapidement, aussi Rowena ferma son livre et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Salazar. Il avait apparemment arrêté d'écrire et rangeait tous ses parchemins sur le coin de son bureau. Elle laissa tomber son ouvrage sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, ce qui fit lever les yeux à Salazar.

"Tu devrais être plus respectueuse avec tes livres," dit-il.

"Il a vu pire." assura-t-elle dans un bâillement.

Salazar se leva et commença à enlever sa veste, qu'il déposa sur le dos de la chaise de son bureau. Il rangea le reste avec précaution, prit les papiers dans ses bras, et fit disparaître le bureau. Il avait mis sa veste sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte.

"Tu déménages?" demanda Rowena d'une voix fatiguée.

"Non, je te laisse dormir." répondit Salazar comme à une question stupide.

"Voyons, c'est ridicule. Écoute, comme c'est moi qui ai dormi là la nuit dernière, je te laisse. Je vais encore lire un peu." proposa Rowena.

"Tu es clairement fatiguée et je ne le suis pas. Je vais descendre."

"Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée! Je comptais également descendre pour lire." répliqua Rowena.

Elle n'aimait pas l'aisance avec laquelle il semblait tout prévoir, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se leva et coinça son livre sous son bras après l'avoir ramassé. Elle se dirigea vers la porte que Salazar tenait ouverte. Elle se demanda pourquoi il restait là à attendre, lorsqu'elle vit la main du sorcier tendue en signe de politesse. Les dames d'abord. Elle le regarda en essayant en vain de transmettre des remerciements et de l'agacement par les yeux, et descendit. Elle choisit une table dans le coin du mur et fit apparaître une chandelle. Salazar descendit lentement après elle, ses affaires toujours dans les bras. Il déposa tout sur une table et tira un dé-à-coudre de sa poche.

_Il va faire quoi, là, de la couture?_ ironisa mentalement Rowena.

"Tu veux voir de la belle magie?" questionna Salazar d'un air amusé.

"J'aimais bien la magie du silence, mais fais en à ta guise." répondit-elle d'un air buté.

"Très bien. Je peux t'expliquer, alors. C'est à la fois un entraînement à mon premier cours et une manière très pratique de transporter des choses. Vois-tu, je compte lancer un sortilège d'extensibilité à ce dé-à-coudre pour qu'à l'intérieur, il fasse la taille d'un grand sac. J'en ai une réserve dans ma poche, comme ça on pourra emmener tout ce qu'on aura acheté ici jusqu'à Poudlard." expliqua-t-il très savamment.

"Je connais déjà ce sortilège." dit Rowena. "Et puis je doute que tes élèves arriveront à maîtriser ça dès le premier jour, j'espère que tu leur as préparé des bases sinon on t'enlèvera le cours de Sortilèges..." Elle avait envie d'un peu l'énerver. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi ouvert et en paix.

Salazar se refroidit un peu et ne répondit pas. Finalement, il n'était pas resté ouvert très longtemps...

Il pointa sa baguette sur le petit objet et une lumière bleue illumina la pièce. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans l'air, et Rowena ne put que regarder Salazar qui s'épuisait. Il forçait avec sa baguette, et son visage se creusait de rides d'effort. En une ultime tentative de réussir le sortilège, il poussa un grognement de douleur et d'un coup, la magie s'évapora. Il retomba sur la table, exténué, et le dé-à-coudre roula par terre.

Rowena se leva et le ramassa avec appréhension, ayant peur qu'il explose. Elle le plaça à côté de Salazar, qui respirait bruyamment et dont la tête reposait sur ses bras. Elle put distinguer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres quand il parla.

"Tu as raison," souffla-t-il. "Aucune chance que les première année apprennent ça."

Rowena le scruta d'un air inquiet.

"Tu es sûr que ça va?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas l'air très bien."

"Je m'en fiche d'aller bien, tout ce que je veux, c'est que le sort ait marché."

Il prit le dé dans une main, et une plume à écrire dans l'autre. Sous les yeux ébahis de Rowena, il glissa la plume entièrement dans l'objet. Il avait raison, c'était de la belle magie. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres, et Rowena ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant. Il vint vers elle et lui montra le dé comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

"Magnifique! C'est parfait!" il se rassit néanmoins, encore vidé par le sort. "On n'aura rien à porter demain."

"Moi qui comptais tout mettre sur mon dos. Il faudra que je change mes plans."

"Je sais que tu es contente." dit Salazar.

Sur ce, il s'avachit sur la table et mit sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne bougea plus, mais Rowena soupçonna qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle observait son dos se soulever et retomber au rythme de sa respiration. Elle sentit soudain que Salazar s'était endormi lorsque la cadence ralentit, et ses propres yeux fatiguaient. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, toujours le regard posé sur Salazar. Et pour une fois, elle savait qu'il ne lui tendait pas de piège. Ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir était un Salazar épanoui et satisfait de son travail personnel. Il lui faisait un peu penser à elle quand elle réussissait aussi un sortilège difficile. Apaisée par des pensées pour une fois positives, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

~o~

Le lendemain matin, Rowena se réveilla dans un lit. Et pas n'importe lequel : le lit de leur chambre de location. Elle mit lentement à réveiller son cerveau et déduisit que quelqu'un l'avait forcément montée jusque là-haut. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver qui, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule option. Avec un frisson, elle s'imagina la scène: un Salazar exténué la portant comme un vieux sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule. Elle se redressa, et regarda dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle vit au coin de la pièce Salazar assis contre le mur, somnolant vaguement. Il avait les genoux repliés et avait posé sa tête dessus. Pas étonnant que Rowena ne l'aie pas remarqué plus tôt, il ne faisait aucun bruit.

Elle hésita entre le laisser dormir, notant qu'il devait être absolument épuisé à cause de cette nuit, ou le réveiller. Mais elle n'avait guère envie d'être la proie d'un Salazar mal luné, aussi opta-t-elle pour la première option. Elle se leva avec difficulté, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et descendit pour manger un peu et se brosser les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle remonta après une vingtaine de minutes, elle poussa la porte de la porte sans hésiter en imaginant que Salazar dormait toujours. Grave erreur.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Salazar qui enfilait sa chemise sur son torse nu. Elle referma aussitôt la porte avec un haut le cœur et commença à aller dans la direction opposée, les joues rouges.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Salazar qui cachait son sourire à la gêne de Rowena.

"C'est pour quoi?"

Rowena sursauta et se retourna.

"Rien, je voulais simplement te dire que toutes les livraisons sont là et que l'on peut partir," annonça-t-elle en évitant son regard.

"Ah, tu tombes bien. Entre, j'ai quelque chose à te donner." dit sobrement Salazar, toute plaisanterie effacée de son visage.

Il commença à fouiller dans la poche de sa veste qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il en sortit deux dés-à-coudre et les tendit à Rowena, qui hésita avant de les prendre.

"Je viens de les ensorceler pendant que tu étais en bas," dit-il. "Pour que tout rentre dedans, il te suffit de les placer devant l'objet et ça marchera. Évite juste de laisser traîner tes mains quand ça se passera." dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Rowena se sentit soudain moins à l'aise avec les deux petits objets. Elle les serra avec appréhension et descendit sans trop regarder Salazar. Elle ne remarqua donc pas le sourire en coin de celui-ci. Il pensa qu'il devrait faire rougir Rowena plus souvent, c'était plutôt amusant.

En rencontrant l'aubergiste en bas, il lui indiqua l'emplacement des provisions, dehors. Rowena le remercia de son aide et sortit avant que quelqu'un ne les vole. Elle sortit discrètement les dés de sa poche et, les faisant distraitement tourner dans sa main, elle s'avança devant la pile de nourriture et de biens qui se tenait devant elle. En suivant les conseils de Salazar, elle plaça les deux dés sur la pile, les tenant fermement dans ses mains. Soudain, une lumière blanche l'éblouit et quelques secondes plus tard, la pile avait disparu. Seuls restaient dans ses mains les deux petits objets métalliques, et un peu plus lourds qu'au départ.

Satisfait d'elle-même et assez surprise, elle remonta pour chercher Salazar. Sur le chemin, elle lança une bourse d'or à l'aubergiste en le remerciant silencieusement. Ils avaient de la chance qu'il ne fût pas un grand intellectuel, mais heureusement il se contentait de son or et n'en demandait pas plus. Elle rouvrit la porte sur un Salazar qui enfilait son manteau.

"On peut partir," lui dit-il.

"Mais tu n'es pas encore allé chercher les fournitures magiques chez le..."

Elle fut interrompu par Salazar qui lui tendit un dé-à-coudre avec un air vaguement agacé.

"Mais tu n'es même pas sorti, je t'ai vu!" dit Rowena. "À moins que... Oh non, tu n'as pas fait ça..." s'affola-t-elle.

Sans répondre ni même la regarder, Salazar sortit et commença à prendre le chemin du retour, Rowena sur ses talons. Elle renonça à lui parler, mais elle avait bien deviné qu'il avait transplané. C'était stupide venant de lui. Il avait perdu tellement de force en enchantant les dés, et en plus il gaspillait de l'énergie en transplanant pour faire quelques mètres?! Rowena n'y croyait pas, elle ne comprenait pas cet homme.

Le voyage fut lent, et Rowena utilisa tout ce temps pour observer Salazar. Elle marchait derrière lui, pour éviter le contact visuel et pour l'observer tranquillement. Il avait une allure régulière et sans faux pas, mais Rowena soupçonnait qu'il fut très faible. Il était pâle et avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. Même si il l'avait énervée, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire emporter par sa fierté personnelle.

"Salazar, attends!" lui cria-t-elle dans un air faussement affaibli.

Il se retourna et la toisa de la hauteur où il se trouvait.

"Je me sens assez mal, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une pause." dit-elle en espérant qu'il la croie.

Évidemment, il savait. Pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour comprendre. Il fut néanmoins touché par ce geste un peu maladroit, et redescendit. Rowena s'était assise sur une pierre dans la forêt et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle sentit qu'elle aussi allait mal, et c'était pour de vrai.

"J'ai des potions dans mon sac si tu as besoin." dit Salazar d'une voix neutre.

"Merci, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu." dit Rowena. Elle s'allongea là où il n'y avait pas de neige et jeta sa cape par dessus ses épaules. Elle vit Salazar créer un feu devant eux.

"Le froid, ça endort." dit-il simplement.

Il consulta le ciel: celui-ci devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il savait bien qu'ils allaient devoir passer la nuit ici, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas pour plusieurs raisons: de un, cette forêt communiquait avec la forêt du château, que Godric avait surnommée la Forêt Interdite. Ensuite, il y avait le risque que Godric parte à leur recherche, et si il en venait à croiser les gobelins, Salazar serait dans de beaux draps...

En effet, Salazar avait bien lu les pensées de Godric à ce sujet-là. Il avait vu que l'épée des Gryffondor avait été donnée au père de Godric, lord Gryffondor, par des gobelins, en signe d'alliance. Cependant, à la mort du père de Godric, les Gobelins estimaient cette épée comme la leur et tentèrent de la récupérer. C'était une de leurs œuvres les plus précieuses et ne ils supportaient pas qu'elle soit entre les mains d'un sorcier. Malheureusement, ils avaient insulté la mémoire du père de Godric, et celui-ci brisa leur alliance et les chassa de ses terres. Depuis, ils cherchaient à le retrouver, le tuer et lui reprendre l'épée.

Mais tout cela, Godric ne l'avait jamais dit à Salazar, et si il découvrait que ce dernier avait lu ses pensées... Malgré toutes leurs différences, Godric était un ami que Salazar chérissait par dessus tout, comme un frère. Et l'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable. C'est pourquoi il se fit jurer à l'instant d'arrêter de lire les pensées de son ami. Et peut-être de ses amies...

Sur ces mots, il regarda Rowena dormir. Son buste se soulevait lentement et régulièrement, et son visage était beaucoup plus apaisé lorsqu'elle dormait. Il repensa à sa tête après qu'elle l'aie vu torse nu et songea à quoi elle pouvait ressembler sous ses robes. Il pouvait très bien chercher dans sa mémoire, mais malgré ces multiples violations du domaine privé, il s'était refusé à faire ça. Il avait des limites et malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, des manières.

Il s'adossa à un arbre et hésita à s'assoupir, puis refusa. Rowena était bien gentille de les laisser se reposer, mais elle aurait pu trouver un meilleur endroit.

~o~

_Chapitre 4 en ligne! Je suis fière, cette histoire se publie relativement vite. Encore un chapitre écrit taaard taaard dans la nuit, donc attendez vous aux fautes et aux erreurs habituelles. J'admire le courage de ceux qui continuent à lire, vous êtes de vrais Gryffondors! (offense aux Serpentards faite exprès.) _

_Je vous remercie et j'espère publier la suite bientôt! Je vous informe juste que je n'ai pas relu, pour raison d'heure et de fainéantise. _  
_Spoilers pour la suite: Une créature attend dans l'ombre de la forêt, et une surprise attend les deux fondateurs au sommet de la colline!_


	6. Chapter 6

The Serpent's Claws

**Chapitre V**

~o~

Salazar avait le regard perdu dans l'encre du ciel nocturne.

Finalement, il appréciait le fait de pouvoir être dehors, la nuit, vraiment au calme depuis des semaines. Même si ils avaient du camper plusieurs fois avant d'arriver au terrain du futur château, Salazar ne s'était jamais vraiment senti en paix. Il y avait toujours les autres pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, même si ça ne partait pas de mauvaises intentions. Il ne s'était pas non plus senti très bien à Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait trop de gens. Mais heureusement, ce n'étaient pas des Moldus. Sinon il ne se serait jamais proposé pour venir.

Il observait les étoiles du ciel noir, reconnaissant chacune d'entre elles. Il voulait enseigner l'Astronomie à Poudlard, en plus des Potions. Il avait décidé d'abandonner le cours de Sortilèges et de faire ce qui lui plaisait vraiment. Il fixa la constellation d'Orion, l'une de ses préférées, puis les Gémeaux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rapprocher des étoiles, partir. Il se sentit un peu ridicule. Même si les Moldus prenaient l'Astronomie pour une matière futile, même les sorciers ne l'affectionnaient pas tant que ça. Il avait décidé de changer ça à Poudlard.

Ses yeux dévièrent alors sur Rowena. Il la voyait à peine et ne l'entendait même pas. C'était une chose qui lui plaisait chez elle: elle ne s'imposait pas. Malgré son tempérament irritable, songea-t-il, Rowena était une personne noble, et certes un peu fière. Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle ou se ridiculiser, ce qui faisait plus que simplement parler à Salazar. Avec hésitation, il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa doucement les cheveux. Il replaça une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage derrière l'oreille et resta immobile à la regarder.

Soudain, ses sens se mirent en alerte lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement dans les feuillages derrière lui. Il se tint sur ses gardes et pointa sa baguette dans la direction du bruit suspect.

"_Lumos_," murmura-t-il.

À la lueur de sa baguette, premièrement, il n'y avait rien. Mais quand il se rapprocha un peu des arbres, il vit apparaître deux grands yeux blancs. Il ne sursauta pas car il connaissait bien ces yeux. Il tendit le bras vers la créature et toucha la peau dure et sombre de son corps squelettique. Ce n'était pas le premier Sombral que Salazar voyait, et à chaque fois qu'il en rencontrait, cela lui rappelait pourquoi il avait cette triste aptitude. Il se rapprocha du cheval squelette, lui caressa l'encolure et s'appuya sur lui comme on s'appuie sur un ami quand on a du chagrin. Car oui, Salazar était rongé de chagrin. Voir ce Sombral l'avait ému, mais avait réveillé en lui une douleur encore vive. Il se mit à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible, ses larmes étaient brûlantes de haine et de honte.

Rowena se réveilla au bruit de sanglots silencieux. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que très brièvement pour voir Salazar penché sur un Sombral, et les referma aussitôt. Elle n'aurait pas dû voir ça. Ni entendre. La présence du cheval squelette la gêna un peu, car elle se rappela immédiatement qui elle avait vu mourir. Ce n'était heureusement pas quelqu'un de cher, mais ça avait changé une partie d'elle-même. Un jour, sur les terres de son père, elle avait vu un jeune garçon mourir de maladie alors qu'elle effectuait sa promenade habituelle dans le domaine. Son père lui avait, depuis, interdit d'y retourner, car elle avait été choquée pendant des semaines. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié. Et quand elle vit Salazar pleurer sur le Sombral, ses bras autour de lui, elle eut une boule dans le ventre en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais ce fut difficile. Son esprit imaginait toutes sortes de choses que Salazar avait pu voir, mais elle ne trouva pas grand chose. Salazar ne disait rien sur lui, et elle avait seulement appris de Godric qu'il était l'héritier de la maison Serpentard, qui possédait des fiefs dans le Nord de l'Écosse. Elle s'endormit avec tourments et maudit son sommeil léger, son oreille fine, et sa curiosité.

~o~

Lorsque l'aube perça, le Sombral partit. Salazar avait passé la nuit à le regarder et à réfléchir sur son passé. Il avait les yeux rouges et cernés, et remarqua le regard curieux de Rowena quand elle se réveilla. Aussi, il évita de la regarder le plus possible, de lui parler également, et partit dès qu'il put.

Ils arrivèrent au château vers dix heures, et furent stupéfaits de l'avance que Godric et Helga avaient pris. Le château correspondait exactement au plan de Salazar, mais il semblait tellement plus réel là, sous ses yeux... Les tours étaient là, le donjon aussi, et même le parc était aménagé. Salazar et Rowena restèrent bouche bée, lorsque la masse de Godric se rua sur eux dans une grande embrassade.

Rowena ne pouvait plus respirer et était désagréablement électrifiée par tout ce contact physique, apparemment comme Salazar. Lorsque Godric les relâcha, elle lui dit bonjour d'une manière affectueuse et polie, puis retrouva Helga. Cette dernière avait l'air bien fatiguée, mais rayonnait de bonheur.

"Ah, Rowena, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué!" elle l'attira dans un câlin chaleureux. "Nous avons construit tout ce qui était sur le plan, c'est merveilleux! C'était une brillante idée, je suis si fière de toi, et... Oh Rowena, j'ai tellement hâte de te montrer qui nous a aidés!" Helga était apparemment surexcitée.

"Ils sont au bord du lac, vous voulez venir les voir?" demanda Godric.

"Bien sûr," ironisa Salazar, "mais je sais déjà qui c'est."

Rowena suivit le groupe, interloquée, et fut estomaquée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du lac.

Au bord de celui-ci jouaient trois géants, les premiers que Rowena eut vu dans sa vie. Elle eut presque besoin que quelqu'un vienne lui refermer la mâchoire avant qu'elle ne se décroche.

"Godric, comment avez vous..." commença-t-elle.

"Nous leur avons proposé un marché. En échange de leur aide, je leur ai promis de pouvoir s'installer sur nos terres. C'est magnifique, hein?" s'émerveilla-t-il devant les créatures immenses.

"Godric, on ne peut pas faire cohabiter des géants et de jeunes sorciers, jamais les parents ne voudront voir leurs enfants avec ces... hum..." expliqua Rowena.

"On trouvera une solution," promit Godric, "mais on ne peut pas les renvoyer comme ça, on leur doit quasiment tout." plaida-t-il.

"Bon d'accord, on va attendre un peu et trouver un moyen," dit Rowena, "mais en attendant je ne veux pas les voir tout détruire. Ils n'auront qu'à habiter dans la forêt." planifia-t-elle.

"Merci Rowena." dit Godric avec un grand sourire. "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi."

"Hum hum..." toussota Helga derrière eux.

"Pardonne moi Helga, il est vrai que sans ton magnifique talent pour la gentillesse et l'honnêteté, nous n'aurions jamais pu les convaincre." Il lui lança un clin d'œil, ce qui agaça un peu Rowena en la voyant rougir.

Soudain, elle pensa à Salazar mais ne le vit plus. Il avait disparu. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le mentionner aux autres, et mentit en disant qu'elle allait explorer sa toute nouvelle chambre. Elle décida d'aller de l'autre côté du parc du château, à la rechercher de Salazar.

Elle le trouva adossé à un arbre, loin du château. Elle hésita à aller le rejoindre, mais elle prit son courage en main. Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas depuis la rencontre entre Salazar et le Sombral, et en plus de la curiosité qui la poussait à vouloir en savoir plus, elle n'aimait pas le voir encore plus renfermé que d'habitude. C'était elle, normalement, qui évitait de se livrer aux autres, et voir quelqu'un d'autre comme ça la faisait se sentir mal. Même si c'était Salazar.

Rowena s'avança lentement vers lui, mais il ne la voyait pas. Il était adossé au côté de l'arbre opposé de là où elle arrivait. Elle remarqua que sur ses genoux repliés se trouvait un parchemin et une planche de bois. Entre les doigts il tenait un fusain et elle se rendit compte qu'il dessinait. Elle était encore trop loin de lui pour qu'il la remarque, et elle en profita pour essayer de voir ce qu'il dessinait. Elle était loin, mais elle avait une bonne vue. Soudain, une idée folle lui prit.

Elle se dépêcha de se changer en aigle pendant qu'il ne la voyait pas, et s'envola dans les airs.

Elle revivait. Lorsqu'elle prit un peu d'altitude, elle pu voir le château dans son ensemble, comme sur les plans. Il était magnifique. Elle se dit qu'elle irait l'observer de plus près sous sa forme d'aigle une autre fois. Là, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle descendit lentement vers l'arbre de Salazar, et se posa prestement sur une branche. Salazar entendit le bruissement d'ailes et se retourna. Il la scruta pendant quelques instants, puis se leva.

"Rowena, je te promets que la prochaine fois que je te surprends à m'espionner, je le dirai aux autres." Salazar avait la voix tendue et un peu cassée, comme s'il avait pleuré juste avant. Mais ce que Rowena pouvait déceler dans son ton était avant tout de la colère.

"Pars, ou c'est moi qui pars." vociféra-t-il.

Rowena ne fit aucun mouvement. Même s'il savait, elle ne voulait pas se révéler. Elle se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux de rapace, encore plus perçants que ceux de Salazar.

"Très bien." dit-il durement. "Au revoir, Rowena."

Il se leva et marcha rapidement en direction du château. Il fit disparaître son croquis sous son manteau mais Rowena avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'il avait dessiné. C'était une jeune fille, une très belle jeune fille. Elle avait de grands yeux, un nez fin, de beaux cheveux bouclés et une silhouette menue. Salazar l'avait dessinée assise sur un mur, la tête levée vers un ciel étoilé et un sourire mélancolique sur son visage. Rowena ne pouvait nier le grand talent de Salazar, mais elle fut blessée qu'il n'ait jamais même mentionné cette personne. Elle semblait être plus importante que tout pour lui, et pourtant rien.

Rowena traita plusieurs hypothèses en essayant de faire un lien avec le Sombral. Peut-être était-ce un membre de sa famille, un amour perdu... Ça lui faisait trop mal d'y penser, surtout à la dernière option. Elle repensa à sa conduite et à ce moment-là, elle redescendit au sol, reprenant sa forme humaine. Elle avait blessé Salazar. Elle avait violé son intimité. Elle lui avait manqué de respect, et avait fait irruption dans sa tristesse comme une vulgaire voyeuse. Elle s'en voulait horriblement et, abandonnant toute retenue, elle pleura à l'endroit même où Salazar était assis quelques minutes avant. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre et noya ses larmes dans ses mains.

Jamais Rowena ne s'était sentie aussi mal, et aussi faible.

~o~

Un mois passa.  
Chaque jour fut un jour terriblement occupé, chacun vaquait à la décoration du château et à l'installation du mobilier. Rowena avait donné à Helga les dés-à-coudre, non sans un pincement au cœur, et lui expliqua comment ils marchaient. Helga en fut ravie, mais s'excita un peu trop sur l'un d'eux. Toute la nourriture fut déversée dans la pièce des cuisines, et la pauvre Helga en fut si confuse que pour le restant de la journée elle ne cessa de s'excuser à Rowena.

Rowena avait choisi les salles qui lui serviraient pour faire cours, et s'était battue avec Godric pour la salle qu'elle désignait en tant que salle de Métamorphose. Lui voulait y enseigner les Sortilèges, que Salazar lui avait octroyés, mais Rowena gagna cet affrontement. Au lieu de le régler par duel, comme d'habitude, elle avait proposé à Godric un questionnaire sur les diverses raisons qui feraient de cette salle une meilleure salle de Sortilèges ou bien de Métamorphose, et Godric avait trouvé cela si ennuyeux et inutile qu'il lui céda la salle.

Cette victoire amère fut ruminée par Rowena pendant au moins une semaine. En revanche, elle avait fini l'installation et la décoration de sa chambre, qui se trouvait dans une des tours. Celle de Salazar se trouvait dans les étages plus bas, mais celle de Godric était aussi à côté. Helga, elle, avait choisi de dormir près des cuisines. Elle avait réussi à recruter des elfes de maison et tenait à rester près d'eux pour s'en occuper.

Salazar était très peu vu. Il vaquait principalement à ses occupations de Maître des Potions et d'Astronome: il passait donc la plupart de son temps dans le Donjon ou dans la Tour d'Astronomie, qui avait, il faut préciser, la plus belle vue de tout le château. Il allait aussi beaucoup dans le parc et vers la forêt, il aimait le calme et l'absence totale d'humanité quelconque. Il était toujours en colère contre Rowena à cause de son irruption dans ce moment d'une solitude incomparable, et ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse. Il restait froid avec elle, et avait pris soin à effacer les quelques liens qu'ils avaient pu tisser pendant leur court séjour à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, il la regrettait beaucoup. Elle aussi l'évitait, mais la fierté de chacun les empêchait de s'excuser ou de pardonner.

Sa voix lui manquait, et il enviait Godric et Helga à chaque fois qu'il les voyait lui parler. Il se surprenait de plus en plus à l'observer du coin de l'œil, lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas. Ses yeux glissaient le long de sa silhouette comme des lames affûtées, étudiant chacun de ses traits.

Quand à elle, Rowena évitait également la compagnie trop fréquente des deux autres. Elle se sentait toujours mal pour Salazar, mais n'oserait jamais aller lui faire ses excuses. À chaque fois qu'elle le remarquait dans un couloir, elle rougissait et détournait la tête.

Mais le pire, ça devait être le dîner. Comme il n'y avait pas encore d'élèves, la grande salle était vide. Il n'y avait qu'une table sur l'estrade des professeurs, et elle était bien petite comparée à l'échelle de la salle. Généralement, elle était en face de Godric et Helga était en face de Salazar, ce qui les plaçait l'un à l'opposé de l'autre. Mais à la fin du mois, Helga échangea soudainement les places sans rien dire. Un soir, elle était juste arrivée la première, et elle s'était assise en face de Godric.

Rowena avait dû prendre place en face de Salazar, et il était dur à la fois de manger, d'éviter son regard, et de partir le plus vite possible sans avoir l'air trop étrange ou impolie. Malheureusement, un soir, elle avait poussé ses jambes trop loin sans faire exprès, oubliant à quel point celles de Salazar étaient longues, et l'effleura. Elle sursauta, causant plusieurs objets sur la table de trembler, et Salazar se raidit comme si il avait un balai dans le dos. Helga et Godric les dévisagèrent bizarrement.

À la fin de ce repas excessivement tendu, Rowena sauta presque de sa chaise et fonça vers sa chambre. Elle prit le chemin le plus long, à la fois désireuse de faire une promenade digestive et d'éviter quiconque suivrait le chemin le plus court. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça, lui en face d'elle... Cette fascination qu'elle avait eue pour Salazar s'était transformée en honte et en obsession. Elle avait développé pour lui au cours de leur séjour à Pré-au-Lard des sentiments très complexes et indéfinissables, mais à sa grande peur, elle savait très bien en quoi ils se changeaient. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle connaissait bien les peines que l'amour faisait souffrir, et elle ne voulait pas finir comme tant de gens l'avaient fait avant elle.

Perdue dans ses tourments, elle ne vit pas la personne qui marchait dans le tournant du couloir, apparemment, aussi rêveur qu'elle. Ils entrèrent an collision, et elle serait tombée par terre si une main forte ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

"S... Salazar?" bégaya-t-elle. "Je suis... désolée..." dit elle en vitesse, tentant de l'éviter, quand sa main se posa sur son épaule.

"Rowena." Il prononça son prénom comme si ça lui faisait mal.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se passer de son visage magnifique, de ses yeux bleu-verts si pénétrants, de ses cheveux sombres et de ses sourcils inquisiteurs...

"J'aimerais te parler." La voix la ramena à la réalité.

"Écoute, Salazar, je suis tellement désolée... Je n'aurais jamais dû..." Sa voix s'emballa. "Je n'aurais jamais dû t'espionner tout en te cachant que j'étais un Animagus, mais je ne voulais absolument pas que les autres le sachent, et tu es si proche de Godric... Salazar, je suis désolée..." Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses paroles. Elle fut coupée par un sanglot.

"Je t'ai vu avec le Sombral, et je... J'ai voulu savoir. Je suis désolée..." Elle le sentit se tendre puis se relâcher à la mention du Sombral. "J'ai été si désagréable avec toi... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, c'est juste que tu m'impressionnais..."

Salazar eut un petit rire.

"Tu t'excuses d'avoir violé mon intimité alors que tu savais très bien que je ne faisais que ça à Pré-au-Lard?"

Il lui releva le menton doucement.

"Rowena, il n'y a pas plus fier que moi. Un jour, l'orgueil me perdra. Et il n'y a rien de quoi tu doives t'excuser, c'est ma faute." Il marqua une pause. " Moi aussi, j'ai été désagréable avec toi, et je te demande pardon."

Et sans la prévenir, il l'attira dans ses bras et l'entoura. "C'est ma faute." répéta-t-il.

Rowena tenta de se calmer au contact de son torse chaud. Elle ferma les yeux, et eut un léger sourire en coin.

"Alors... J'avais raison, tu es un Legilimens?"

"Disons... Que je suis perspicace," éluda-t-il.

Rowena essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se dégagea des bras de Salazar.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir pleurer." dit-elle avec amertume.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois, pourtant... Et d'après ce que j'apprends, toi aussi tu m'as vu pleurer. Et je n'en suis pas plus content que toi." Marmonna Salazar.

"Personne ne m'avait vue pleurer. C'est juste qu'avec la tension qu'on a eue pendant ces derniers jours, et ma culpabilité, mon manque d'honneur... Tout ça fait que j'ai craqué. Mais c'est la dernière fois." Se dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Salazar. Elle essuya une dernière larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Salazar ne répondit pas. Elle était belle quand elle pleurait, mais trop orgueilleuse à son goût. Il voulait l'arrêter, il voulait qu'elle se taise.

Il ne réfléchit pour une fois pas trop à son acte. Il porta à la joue de Rowena une main, et posa l'autre sur sa taille. Il se pencha vers elle, attendant qu'elle recule, mais il vit qu'elle le regardait avec appréhension. Il prit sa chance, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Rowena s'arrêta de battre. Elle pouvait tout ressentir à la fois, à présent. Elle glissa ses bras dans le dos de Salazar, l'attirant vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa mâchoire avancer contre la sienne et sa respiration effleurer sur sa peau. La main de Salazar resserra son emprise sur sa taille et la poussa encore vers lui, supprimant à présent toute limite d'espace personnel.

Salazar sentit les lèvres de Rowena s'écarter au fur et à mesure qu'il insufflait de la passion dans son baiser, et il ouvrit les siennes également. Il glissa sa langue devant les lèvres de Rowena, attendant la permission d'entrer de celle-ci. En guise de réponse, elle lui mordit légèrement la lèvre supérieure.

Salazar décida d'un peu la tourmenter en arrêtant de l'embrasser, mais en se délectant de la peau de son cou. Elle respira soudainement, prenant de longues bouffées essoufflées. Elle avait cruellement manqué d'air, et voilà qu'à présent il lui coupait à nouveau le souffle.

"Salazar..." dit-elle.

Il avait glissé sa main sous sa robe pour toucher son épaule pendant qu'il lui embrassait le cou. Ne voulant pas créer trop d'inconfort, il remonta vers sa mâchoire, puis enfin vers ses lèvres. Il plaça un dernier long baiser dessus avant de la relâcher.

Rowena ne dit rien, apparemment trop secouée pour parler.

Salazar était un peu anxieux, mais tellement satisfait. Il jaugea l'immobilité de Rowena et jugea bon de s'en tenir là pour le moment. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'effleura des lèvres.

"Bonne nuit, Lady Rowena." plaisanta-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna prestement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Rowena le regarda s'évanouir dans l'ombre pendant qu'elle restait là comme paralysée. Jamais n'aurait-elle imaginé qu'il ferait cela, et pourtant elle dut s'avouer que ça lui avait plu au-delà les limites de la bienséance. Elle toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts encore tremblants et ferma les yeux en se remémorant l'événement passé. Elle recommença à marcher vers sa chambre, décidée à prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil afin de vérifier que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

Le baiser à Pré-au-Lard n'était rien comparé à celui-ci. Évidemment, dans celui-ci il y avait de l'amour. De l'amour? Était-ce vraiment de l'amour, pensa-t-elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de chose pareille et elle ne pouvait mettre un doigt précis dessus. Mais elle soupçonnait ce que c'était.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était arrivé. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Salazar Serpentard, et ne savait à présent plus quoi faire.

~o~

_Petite surprise dans ce chapitre... Heheh c'est enfin arrivé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est réglé. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, et je ne compte rien faire de facile là-dedans. Je suis un peu plus fière de ce chapitre que des autres, car il a une bonne chronologie à mes yeux et on peut dire, un bon scénario. ^^ J'attends comme d'habitude vos si gentilles reviews, et éventuellement des critiques et des suggestions. _  
_Passez une bonne soirée/journée en ce Vendredi 13 Juin, soir de pleine lune!_

_(J'ai publié deux chapitres en un jour et je considère cela comme un exploit digne des Douze Travaux d'Hercule.)_


	7. Chapter 7

The Serpent's Claws

**Chapitre VI**

~o~

Rowena n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Elle était en suractivité cérébrale et ressassait ses souvenirs constamment. Elle se tournait, se retournait, gigotait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas de position susceptible de la faire dormir. Elle revoyait constamment le visage de Salazar s'approcher du sien, elle rejouait la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait senti son souffle sur sa peau...

Avec un frisson dans l'échine, elle se leva. Elle enfila rapidement une fourrure et sortit du château à pas de loup, mais il faut le préciser, un loup rudement pressé. Ne voulant réveiller tout le monde avec le bruit de la grande porte, elle sortit par une petite issue des cuisines, placée là spécialement pour les elfes. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied dehors, elle fut secouée par un vent glacé. L'hiver ne touchait malheureusement pas à sa fin, et il neigeait dehors. Heureusement, pas à la même échelle que pendant ses trois jours à Pré-au-Lard.

Ces souvenirs remuèrent en elle la plaie de son manque de respect à Salazar. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle se sentait toujours horriblement mal, et ne pensait pas qu'il l'ait pardonnée. Elle effectua quelques pas pour se rendre dans la cour du château, et éventuellement s'asseoir à un banc.

Mais Rowena ne voulait pas tomber dans la passivité, et remuer ses pensées douloureuse comme une vieille aigrie. Elle décida alors de laisser tomber sa cape et regarda fièrement le ciel sombre. Elle sentit ses ailes pousser, son bec apparaître, ainsi que ses griffes et ses plumes, et son corps rapetisser jusqu'à faire la taille d'un grand rapace. Elle prit son envol fièrement, luttant contre les vents acharnés et les cristaux de glace. Elle survola le château pendant un bon moment, mais même sa vision aiguë ne pouvait percer le blizzard. Elle se posa sur sa tour et se figea telle une statue de glace. Elle songea que le château aurait plus fière allure si ils y installaient des gargouilles et des statues...

Elle aperçut une lumière allumée dans la tour d'en face. Elle descendit en piqué et s'arrêta sur un rebord de muraille, assez près pour bien voir mais assez loin pour rester dissimulée. En regardant bien, elle pouvait voir un homme accoudé à un bureau, face à la fenêtre.

Son cœur s'arrêta. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de ne plus penser à lui, voilà qu'il réapparaissait soudainement. Bon, c'était un peu de sa propre faute, elle ne l'aurait pas vu si elle n'était pas sortie. Mais le sort prenait visiblement plaisir à la tourmenter. Elle regarda encore une fois son beau visage et s'envola, décidée à se changer les idées. Elle ne supportait plus cette torsion dans le ventre qui s'accompagnait à chaque fois de culpabilité et d'envie.

Rowena survola la forêt. Elle n'en avait pas peur mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'y aventure seule, la nuit qui plus est. Elle n'était pas suicidaire. Dans une grande clairière, elle crut distinguer de gigantesques masses inanimées, qui se révélèrent être les géants endormis. Avec un frisson à leur vue, elle se décida à rentrer au château. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, elle se préparait à son atterrissage dans la cour mentalement et déplia ses serres.

Elle s'était posée sur le sol devant la porte secrète, se changea en femme et s'apprêtait à y entrer quand un râle la surpris.

Une main pourrie s'était posée sur son épaule, et tout d'un coup, tout sentiment de bonheur ou d'allégresse la quitta. Son pouls s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se retourna: derrière elle flottait sinistrement une grande silhouette vêtue de capes déchirées avec l'emplacement du visage voilé comme une religieuse, mais la chose qui la tenait n'était nullement une femme de Dieu. Rowena en avait entendu parler mais n'en avait jamais vu, et elle aurait souhaité ne jamais en voir.

Le Détraqueur avait une force remarquable pour une créature aussi mince et apparemment faible, mais Rowena savait qu'il ne comptait pas sur sa force. Elle savait aussi ce qu'elle devait faire: les Détraqueurs ne percevaient pas les animaux, seulement les sorciers. Il fallait qu'elle se retransforme en aigle, mais la force et l'envie étaient drainés d'elle par cette chose morbide. Elle chercha fébrilement sa baguette dans ses robes, mais le Détraqueur commençait avec un bruit d'aspiration à lui voler ses moments les plus chers.

Elle se paralysé, et vit déferler tous ses souvenirs: sa première amitié avec Helga, la librairie du château Serdaigle, les embrassades de son père après des longues périodes d'absence, les tableaux qui représentaient sa mère... Même à la pensée de sa mère, elle n'était capable de pleurer. Elle vit ensuite leur rencontre avec Godric et Salazar, malgré toute attente, son séjour à Pré-au-Lard, et enfin, son baiser avec Salazar...

Elle se raccrocha à ce souvenir de toutes ses forces, bien qu'elle eût préféré un souvenir moins rabaissant, plus élevé dans l'esprit. Elle serra sa baguette pour se ramener à la réalité, et hurla:

"_Spero Patronum!_"

Une brume lumineuse et argentée sortit de sa baguette, juste assez pour repousser le Détraqueur. Elle reprenait ses esprit lentement, maintenant la créature à distance, quand son cœur retomba dans sa poitrine. Une dizaine de capes noires flottaient vers elle en poussant des râles de mort, prenant leur temps. Rowena se remettait à peine du premier et eut envie de faire un malaise. C'était malheureusement un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiqué, et ne connaissait que la formule qu'elle avait lue dans un livre. Elle se dit mentalement qu'il lui fallait s'ouvrir à d'autres matières que la Métamorphose.

Clouée par la peur, elle parvint quand même à articuler:

"_Spero Patronum!_"

Mais le sort ne redoubla pas d'intensité, et les Détraqueurs continuaient à approcher. Elle se sentait trop faible pour reprendre sa forme d'aigle, et songea à Transplaner dans la chambre d'Helga, fallut-il qu'elle y arrive à l'article de la mort, quand une voix claire prononça la formule dans son dos:

"_Spero Patronum!_"

Un long serpent argenté se glissa à travers la brume comme une rivière de glace. Il s'enserra autour des Détraqueurs, en faisant mine de les étouffer, même si ces derniers n'étaient pas considérés comme vivants. Les Détraqueurs se libérèrent de son étreinte et fuirent dans la nuit, mais encore deux d'entre eux restaient et s'approchaient de Rowena, appuyée au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne les voyait plus et ne voyait plus grand chose. Sa vision commençait à se voiler.

Lorsqu'une autre main putride lui attrapa le visage et le tourna vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser grossièrement, une voix plus forte et moins suave que la première prononça:

"_Spero Patronum!_"

Un lion argenté courut puissamment vers les choses voilées et les assaillit de coups de griffes et de crocs. Il rugit triomphalement, mais Rowena ferma les yeux et tomba dans la neige.

"Rowena!" crut-elle entendre.

Une main ferme se glissa doucement sous son corps et la souleva. Elle croyait reconnaître cette main et voulu la serrer quand elle sentit la poitrine se l'homme qui la tenait vibrer sous le son de sa voix:

"Salazar! Viens, dépêche-toi! Ce ne sont sûrement pas les seuls!" tonna Godric.

Rowena pouvait sentir la rage de Salazar émaner de lui, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Godric serra Rowena de peur qu'elle ne tombe, et avança précipitamment vers Salazar.

"Qu'ils viennent!" hurla ce dernier. "Qu'ils viennent ces putain de spectres!"

C'était la première fois que Salazar jurait devant qui que ce soit, et Rowena fut choquée du venin qu'il insufflait à ces mots. On ne pouvait pas vraiment haïr les Détraqueurs, juste en avoir peur. Et Salazar devait être la seule personne au monde à les haïr à ce point.

"Viens!" dit Godric plus gentiment, comprenant que la force n'y ferait rien. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Salazar.

Ce dernier ne montra pas son visage à son ami. Il était encore déformé par la rage, et il commençait à ne plus savoir vers qui la tourner. Il était en colère contre Rowena, car elle était sortie en pleine nuit et sans protection, sans personne. Il fallait qu'il se résigne à sa nature solitaire, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la savoir mise en danger par sa propre faute. Il l'estimait plus que ça. Ensuite, il éprouvait tant de colère envers les Détraqueurs qu'aucun Moldu n'aurait su la tarir. Et enfin, il se blâmait plus que quiconque. Le tourbillon intérieur de ses émotions se retournait contre lui. Même si c'était physiquement et moralement impossible, il aurait voulu être là. Il aurait dû être là. Il avait le sentiment que c'était sa faute, même si il n'avait rien fait pour.

Il glissa rageusement sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Il suivit Godric qui tenait Rowena dans ses bras, apparemment évanouie, avec dans le ventre la sensation douloureuse qu'il avait déjà ressentie une fois. Lorsque la vie d'une jeune fille avait été en jeu...

Non. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser couler par ces souvenirs. Il devait être fort, ou il perdrait Rowena. Il leva la herse du château sans baguette, d'un geste puissant de la main, mais Godric ne le remarqua pas.

Il laissa tomber la lourde grille de métal lorsqu'ils l'eurent passée, et guida Godric vers la chambre de Helga. Après l'avoir réveillée en sursaut, ils lui fournirent les explications pendant qu'elle étendait son amie sur la table de sa chambre.

"Salazar, Godric, pourriez-vous sortir s'il-vous-plaît?" implora-t-elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, laissant Helga seule.

Rowena avait perdu connaissance.

"C'était quoi, ça?" fulmina Godric, le dos tourné à Salazar.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Après un moment de réflexion silencieuse, il lâcha:

"Des Détraqueurs, je suppose..."

"Tu te fiches de moi! Ne fais pas ça maintenant, Salazar, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Je parle de ton attitude!" Il marqua une pause et se massa les tempes. "Tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer!"

"J'avais le contrôle!" répliqua Salazar. "J'aurais pu les détruire!"

"Non!" hurla Godric. Il vint se placer face à son ami. "Non." répéta-t-il plus calmement. "On ne peut pas. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de sorciers qui ont..."

"Je sais très bien!" vociféra Salazar. "Mais je ne suis pas _le nombre de sorciers_, j'aurais pu les vaincre!" Il défia Godric du regard.

"J'ai eu peur, Salazar." lâcha Godric. C'était rare qu'il affirme ce genre de choses. "Pour Rowena, et pour toi!"

"Je suis un adulte! Je sais me défendre!" lui répondit Salazar avec colère.

"Mais tu sais combien ce sortilège est épuisant, tu ne te rendais pas compte! Si ça se trouve, cette forêt en est peuplée! Oh, c'est ma faute," se lamenta Godric, "je n'aurais jamais dû acheter ce terrain..."

"Non, jamais tu n'aurais dû..." ironisa Salazar. Mais Godric ne l'avait pas entendu.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait, c'est horrible... Tous ces monstres morts-vivants, je ne sais quoi... Ces choses... Elle vont revenir... Elle vont détruire notre école..." il avait une voix saisie par l'angoisse et la colère.

"Arrête, Godric. Arrête de faire le gamin. Quelques bons sorts de protection et on n'en parlera plus." coupa Salazar.

Il s'était un peu calmé devant l'état de son ami. La tournure que la conversation avait prise l'arrangeait. Il ne voulait guère parler de son "saut d'humeur" face aux Détraqueurs, en raison de Rowena. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Godric, contrairement à son habitude.

"Je vais voir si Helga a fini."

À ce moment-là, Helga ouvrit prestement sa porte et sortit doucement dans le couloir, refermant silencieusement derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes.

"Elle dort." dit-elle. "Les... hum... Les Détraqueurs l'ont vidée de beaucoup de son énergie, elle mettra un ou deux jours à se remettre. Je lui ai donné une potion de guérison au cas où, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait beaucoup besoin." expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

On comprenait à son visage qu'elle avait eu peur pour son amie, et ses mains tremblaient un petit peu.

"Elle dormira dans mon lit pour cette nuit, je vais prendre le sien. Bonne nuit, Godric. Salazar."

Elle allait dans la direction de la tour mais la voix de Godric l'interrompit.

"Laisse, Helga. Je la ramènerai."

Une torsion dans le ventre de Salazar lui fit sentir qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Il regarda Godric avec un regard un peu haineux, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Il regardait Helga.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas, Godric," répondit cette dernière en rougissant. "Je préfère qu'elle reste dans ma chambre, l'air y est plus sain." Et sur cette excuse minable, elle fila.

Godric salua Salazar et tous deux allèrent dans leurs propres chambres.

Salazar ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit, l'esprit vagabondant sur Rowena, sur le château, sur ses pouvoirs. Avec un regret douloureux, il pensa à _elle_. Il la chassa de son esprit mais _elle_ revenait. Il s'endormit avec les larmes aux yeux.

~o~

_Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, je suis actuellement en période de révisions et c'est difficile pour moi de trouver le temps pour écrire. Et je me suis dit, mais pourquoi pas à deux heures du matin? La voix de la sagesse a parlé, et j'ai écrit._

_Je pense que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le dernier mais il n'y en aura pas beaucoup des courts. J'ai voulu vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent avant d'aborder les choses sérieuses ^^_

_Et n'oubliez pas, comme d'habitude, si il a des choses en particulier que vous voulez voir, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en review ou par message privé. J'en tiendrai compte, je vous le promets. Passez une bonne soirée! x_


	8. Chapter 8

The Serpent's Claws

**Chapitre VII**

~o~

Une lumière à la fois douce et chaleureuse illumina progressivement la chambre de Helga. Les rideaux avaient été ouverts par cette dernière pour éviter à Rowena d'être réveillée par quelqu'un. Autant utiliser la manière douce. Pendant un jour entier, Rowena était restée endormie. Malheureusement, son esprit ne se reposait jamais, et ses rêves étaient peuplés de silhouettes encapuchonnées, de présages de mort et d'éclairs verts. Elle ne croyait pas en la Divination et s'y refusait toujours. Aussi, elle évita de trop y penser lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

Les soins de Helga avaient fait des merveilles. Rowena avait l'impression qu'on lui avait insufflé une nouvelle force. Il est vrai qu'elle avait passé un mois horrible, à s'inquiéter à propos de l'image qu'elle avait renvoyée à Salazar, et de son secret... L'attaque de Détraqueurs l'avait achevée. Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

Il n'y avait à la table que Helga, occupée à servir quelques elfes. Elle sourit à la vue de son amie.

"Rowena!" s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva et s'élança vers son amie, hésitant à l'attirer dans un câlin. Elle savait que Rowena n'en était pas folle. Elle ne put lutter contre sa nature chaleureuse et ouverte, et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Un jour sans toi, je commençais à m'ennuyer!" dit-elle. "Tu as l'air en pleine forme!"

"J'imagine que ce n'est pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui a subi une attaque de Détraqueurs..." elle soupira. "Mais je suis quand même un peu déprimée," avoua-t-elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal." lui assura Helga. "Pour te remonter le moral, tu devrais aller dehors, pratiquer quelques sorts... Godric et Salazar sont justement en train de créer des limites magiques, pour que le château soit protégé. Tu vois, cette attaque a eu du bon."

Rowena avait du mal à croire à la mine si joviale de son amie.

"Si tu le dis..."

Elle lui lança un dernier regard amical (du moins, qu'elle essaya de faire paraître amical, même si Helga s'en fichait) et décida de rejoindre les deux hommes dehors.

Elle comprit qu'ils avaient décidé de donner au château un grand espace, aussi elle se mit à marcher vers la limite du parc, derrière la forêt. Bien entendu, elle la contourna. Elle avait eu sa dose de mauvaises rencontres. Elle arriva dans un espace très vert, assez dissimulé par des arbres. C'était un bon endroit pour y cacher des maléfices.

"Rowena!" s'exclama Godric qui surgit de derrière des buissons. "Prête pour aller combattre quelques Détraqueurs?"

Elle ne répondit pas et eut un peu mal au cœur. Salazar surgit à son tour, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se contentait de la regarder. Il se détourna rapidement, et commença une incantation.

"Ça va un peu mieux, alors?" demanda doucement Godric en guise de piètre rattrapage.

"Un peu, oui. Je suis venue pour vous aider aux sortilèges de protection du château..." éluda-t-elle.

"Ah, c'est une bonne chose! Il y a du terrain à couvrir et certains sorts doivent être pratiqués à plusieurs. Salazar?" interpella-t-il.

"Hmm?" répondit-il celui-ci sans se retourner.

"Et si tu allais avec Rowena, à l'Ouest? On n'a pas terminé la barrière là-bas." dit Godric avec un petit sourire.

Salazar le regarda avec irritation et fit le signe à Rowena de venir avec lui. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les bois. Les branches fusaient vers leurs visages, et Rowena essayait d'éviter celles que Salazar écartait devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, de honte et de gêne. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire depuis les deux dernières soirées.

Salazar non plus n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Après environ une demi heure de marche pénible, ils arrivèrent à une clairière baignée de lumière.

"Parfait..." murmura Salazar.

Rowena se remémora ses sorts et commença à réciter ses incantations silencieusement, tandis que Salazar faisait de même.

Une lumière bleue très translucide sortait de leurs baguettes et se répandait dans l'air. Elle s'éleva très haut, formant presque un mur. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Rowena s'assit dans l'herbe, au soleil, la tête soutenue par ses bras minces.

Salazar était dans l'ombre adossé à un arbre. Il la regardait. Elle ne le voyait pas de toute manière, mais il la détaillait de cet habituel regard tranchant. Ses yeux passaient de ses cheveux bruns sombres étalés sur son dos à son dos lui même, voûté par sa position. Il regardait sa taille, comparait sa finesse avec le reste de son corps. Il aurait souhait" qu'elle se tienne face à lui pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il aimait la noblesse qu'il représentait, ses traits fins, parfois durs, et ses yeux bleus perçants. Il aimait la manière dont ses lèvres refusaient à se former en un sourire lorsqu'elle était gênée, même si elle en avait envie. Il voulait la toucher, lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Il le sentait.

Il se décida, et se leva lentement. Il alla s'accroupir devant Rowena, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés.

"Rowena." murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, sans rien dire.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour deviner que tu pensais que c'était une erreur, le dernier soir. Une erreur de ma part."

Pour une fois, elle l'écoutait calmement.

"Est-ce que, d'après toi, c'en est une?" demanda-t-il posément.

Elle eut la gorge serrée mais répondit quand même.

"Ça dépend pour qui..." murmura-t-elle. "Tu peux très bien trouver la réponse tout seul, tu n'as qu'à chercher là-dedans..."

Elle pointa sa tête.

Il soupira.

"Je veux te l'entendre dire."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je pense..." ironisa-t-elle.

"Je ne lis rien en ce moment," s'énerva-t-il. "Je te fais _confiance_ pour me dire la vérité, Rowena." trancha-t-il.

"Salazar, je ne veux rien dire..." dit Rowena, la voix un peu plus faible. "Toi tu n'en sais rien, puisque tu sais toujours ce que les autres pensent. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire!" Elle frémissait. "Je ne sais pas si je dois te mentir ou non, et j'ai peur de me tromper... C'est pour ça que je peux rien te dire!"

Elle avait encore une fois les larmes aux yeux, et elle savait bien que ce n'était pas à cause de l'humidité ou du froid.

"De toute façon, je saurai si tu me mens." Salazar esquissa un sourire.

Il plaça sa main sur celle de Rowena, qui retira la sienne aussitôt et se détourna de lui. Un peu irrité, il se leva.

"Puisque c'est comme ça, au cas où tu ne mentirais pas, tu sais où me trouver."

Alors qu'il commençait à partir pour rejoindre Godric, Rowena se retourna vers lui.

"Attends!" implora-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, mais ne la regarda pas.

"Ce... C'était mon premier..." elle avala difficilement et regardait le sol. "C'était mon premier baiser."

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Salazar savait à présent pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal et avait autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments sur ce sujet-là. Il repartit d'un pas moins empressé, perdu dans ses pensées. Rowena décida de le suivre de loin, pour éviter la conversation. Elle avait les joues écarlates et ne tenait pas à être encore plus gênée que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Godric, celui-ci avait apparemment eu la même idée qu'eux, et se prélassait à l'ombre d'un arbre, là où la neige avait fondu. Salazar s'avança à pas de loup, un air d'esprit frappeur sur le visage. Il tira sa baguette avec concentration, et murmura:

"_Erigo._"

Une branche pleine de neige pile au-dessus de Godric se leva et retomba, faisant tomber toute la neige sur le pauvre dormeur.

"Aaah! Les gobelins!" s'écria ce dernier.

Salazar ricana gentiment à sa surprise, satisfait de son tour. Même Rowena souriait. Il fallait avouer que l'astuce était simple et amusante. Godric s'ébroua comme un jeune chien et regarda Salazar d'un air mécontent.

"C'est Rowena." dit ce dernier.

Rowena devint rouge puis regarda Salazar d'un air vengeur.

"Bon, d'accord Godric. C'est moi. Mais c'était pour le Strangulot dans mon bain!" se justifia-t-il.

Ils repartirent vers le château rapidement, tous affamés. Salazar marchait devant, car il souriait. C'était un sourire difficile à voir, mais on pouvait aussi le voir à ses yeux. Il savait à présent que Rowena l'aimait. Il en était persuadé, et avait d'ailleurs tenu sa promesse personnelle de ne sonder l'esprit de personne. C'était plus satisfaisant, d'un côté, de deviner par soi-même... Il en avait déduit long sur le compte de Rowena. Elle était donc totalement inexpérimentée et vierge de toute relation amoureuse. Voilà pourquoi elle avait tellement de mal à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait, à décider de ce qu'il fallait faire... Presque tout ce que Rowena savait, elle l'avait appris dans les livres. Et elle ne savait rien de ce sujet. Absolument rien.  
Salazar était amusé de voir que Rowena ignorait tout de quelque chose. Mais après tout, elle était jeune, il avait tendance à l'oublier lorsqu'il discutait avec elle, car son esprit était si affûté et subtil...

Mais avant tout, Salazar était flatté. Il était le premier homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

~o~

Le soir, au dîner, Godric tint à s'asseoir face à Helga, au grand plaisir de celle-ci. Ce qui laissa Salazar en face de Rowena. Pendant tout le repas, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux posés sur elle. Elle se tournait souvent vers Helga pour lui dire des banalités, ou lui demander de l'eau. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait, et songea qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avouer cela à Salazar, car ça n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, elle voulut prendre l'air dehors, et sortit discrètement. Cette fois, elle avait sa baguette sur elle en cas d'attaque de Détraqueurs, même si il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils reviennent avec toutes les protections qu'ils avaient mises...

Elle se promena un peu dans le parc, jetant des coups d'œil aux rares corbeaux qui restaient après le crépuscule. Elle alla vers l'arbre au bord du lac, l'arbre même contre lequel elle avait espionné Salazar. Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc. Il commençait à faire moins froid le soir, et la neige commençait à fondre. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement s'enfermer pour lire, Rowena se dit qu'il fallait profiter de cette période avant que les pluies du printemps arrivent.

Pour obtenir une meilleure vue et aussi plus de confort, elle se changea en aigle et grimpa sue l'une des hautes branches de l'arbre. Elle remarqua qu'elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent, et se rappela qu'elle se devait d'être prudente avec ceci.

"Tu fais un bel aigle." dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et le dévisagea de ses yeux de rapace.

"Mais tu es plus belle en femme encore, il faut l'avouer." dit narquoisement Salazar.

Rowena hésita à faire la technique de l'opossum et descendit sur l'une des branches inférieures, et se retransforma, sautant de la branche et atterrissant devant lui.

"Comment est-ce que tu arrives à me reconnaître?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle irrité.

"Tu vois beaucoup d'aigles, pendant la nuit?" dit-il.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, et se tourna vers le lac. Elle reprit sa position initiale, et Salazar s'assit derrière elle. Il prenait toujours les places stratégiquement avantageuses...

"Pardon pour tout à l'heure," dit-il sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

Elle ne répondit pas, car elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues ainsi qu'une chaleur subite.

"Et pardon aussi pour ce jour-là, avec les gobelins." Il sourit. "J'ignorais que c'était ta première fois... J'aurais dû le remarquer à ton air coincé."

Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux brillants de larmes qui refusaient de sortir.

"Mon premier baiser a servi à berner une bande de gobelins insignifiants, il a été plus qu'humiliant, et mon deuxième a été volé après un dîner tendu." résuma-t-elle la voix pleine de tension. "J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais mieux... Enfin, autre chose!" se rattrapa-t-elle.

"Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi?" dit-il en but de provocation.

"Si! Si!... Enfin non, ce n'était pas toi, c'était..." elle avait du mal à parler logiquement. "... de mauvaises circonstances." trouva-t-elle.

"Vraiment?" s'amusa-t-il. " Et... Sinon, comment tu as trouvé ça?" demanda-t-il, à la fois joueur et intéressé par sa réponse.

"Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus!" s'insurgea-t-elle.

"Moi si..." la coupa-t-il. "Tu manquais un peu de réactivité... Tu étais un peu molle..."

Elle se leva. Elle était angoissée par cette conversation, mais elle trouvait cet humour (si il s'agissait d'humour) très inapproprié. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler et s'apprêtait à retourner vers le château lorsque son bras fut retenu par la main ferme de Salazar.

"Attends." dit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle se tendit lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Excuse moi, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce qui est... contact humain..." dit-il silencieusement.

Elle pensa intérieurement qu'elle aussi, mais se contenta de le scruter en quête de réponses.

Son emprise sur son bras se relâcha, et son toucher devint plus doux. Rowena pouvait sentir l'atmosphère se construire lentement sur sa seule volonté. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne comment faire, à présent...

"Excuse moi..." répéta-t-il en murmurant alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Sa bouche était au niveau de son oreille.

Elle se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était peu-être aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, mais n'en disait absolument rien. Il se maîtrisait parfaitement.

Il porta son autre main au cou de Rowena, rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle le regardait faire, étrangement plus détendue que la dernière fois. Elle le vit, avec une vague de chaleur remontant dans sa poitrine, baisser sa tête vers sa peau et légèrement déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il leva vers elle un regard charmeur pendant que ses doigts se promenaient sur son cou et dans son dos. Il prit sa main doucement dans la sienne et la porta à sa poitrine.

"Je vous fait la promesse de ne plus jamais vous offenser, Rowena Serdaigle..." dit-il gravement, une intonation nouvelle dans la voix.

Il embrassa sa bague.

Rowena essayait de se persuader qu'il se moquait d'elle, comme il avait semblé le faire avant. Après tout, en y réfléchissant, pourquoi un homme comme lui voudrait d'un jeune fille aussi arrogante, inintéressante qu'elle...

Salazar avait incliné sa tête si rapidement que Rowena n'eut pas le temps de sortir de ses pensées avant de sentir ses lèvres doucement se poser sur les siennes. Il n'y avait rien de brutal dans ses actions, tout était mesuré, calculé. Il retenait le désir animal qu'il entretenait pour elle, mais sentait bien toute cette passion refoulée s'accumuler dans sa poitrine.

Les lèvres de Rowena s'ouvraient à peine, ses mains commençaient à peine à chercher la poitrine de Salazar pour s'y poser. Il l'attira vers lui en passant une main autour de sa taille. Sa taille qu'il avait rêvé de pouvoir toucher à nouveau, et dont il rêvait encore à présent, alors qu'elle était sous ses doigts...

La peau de Rowena frémissait sous la respiration de moins en moins bien maîtrisée de Salazar. Il insufflait progressivement plus de force dans son baiser, et forçait Rowena à vraiment s'impliquer dans leur passion commune. Elle ouvrait de plus en plus ses lèvres, et créait involontairement une friction entre leurs deux corps alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Salazar, par habitude, commença à défaire les cordons du dos de la robe de Rowena, mais celle-ci le sentit venir. Elle brisa leur étreinte, respirant bruyamment. Elle vit que lui aussi avait du mal à retenir son souffle. Ses yeux couraient le long de son corps, se délectant de chaque parcelle d'elle qu'il avait pu voir et ressentir. Voyant qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin, il lui proposa son bras.

"Je vous raccompagne?" dit-il d'une voix volontairement très séductrice.

"Je... Je..." elle reprenait sa respiration et ses esprits.

En un instant, toutes ses valeurs, tout s'était effondré. Elle se remémorait lentement les éléments de sa vie et répondit, en glissant une fausse assurance dans sa voix:

"Pas vous. Tu." dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle prit le bras que Salazar lui offrait et marcha en direction du château à ses côtés, jurant avoir vu un sourire en coin orner ses lèvres.

~o~

_Oh mon Dieu... J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'avoir confié le scénario à un singe capucin et j'ai assez peur des retours... Néanmoins, je dirais que j'en ai un peu besoin car j'arrive à un moment dans l'écriture où j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si ce que je fais plaît ou non, si j'ai fait des erreurs... Ne soyez pas gênés de me les signaler, ça contribuera au contraire à la qualité de l'histoire._

_Si vous trouvez que c'est bizarre, sachez que ceci a été terminé à deux heures du matin après l'épreuve de bac de sciences. (en L. hahahah.) Et j'annonce sans honte que ma vie est ruinée à cause de la choucroute. Je compatis avec ceux ou celles qui comprendront cette triste référence..._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont déjà, et du courage pour ceux qui passent encore des examens (j'ai envie de pleurer). D'ailleurs, il ne me reste qu'une épreuve. Dépendant de ma bonne volonté à travailler, je devrais publier un ou deux chapitres dans la semaine qui suit. Et pendant les vacances, alors là je pense que je vais ne faire qu'écrire... Et lire! ^^_

x


End file.
